A Little Fun in the Sun
by crazywildchild
Summary: Zim, Gaz, Dib, & Jim OC  are in their senior year of Hi Skool. There is an announcement that's students are so excited to hear about. The announcement is that they're going to the beach for the senior trip. What will happen? Will Gir behave?
1. The Announcement

**A/N: This just something in my head. The setting in the future time, the gang is in their senior year. An OC I created name is Jim but everyone calls him Jimmy. He's an Irken which he likes his human disguise better than his true face. But Dib didn't know he was Irken until Zim bought it up. Zim's best friend from Irk and Jim also has a SIR unit like Gir as his is special because created it, SyFy, shortens to Sy. In this Zim's and Jim's last name is the same thing, Irk. Enjoy.**

A teenager with messy green hair along with green eyes was listening to a stupid human teacher of senior students. He's not social at all. Also had a secret that only a few knew about which he was Irken from the planet Irk. A red T-shirt with black sleeves along with that were blue cargo shorts and black shoes unlike his friends' boots. As his pak was disguise as a black backpack with red. His name is Jim Irk. Several people just called him, Jimmy. He sleeps during this class. As he's anti-social, he only talks to three people that are it. His disguise is controlled by a watch on his left wrist.

'Will this class go any slower?' Jim thought.

The One that's sits right behind him was Gaz Membrane. Well, all the guys in her hi-skool would take a double-take. Gaz become hot when she was in sophomore year. Her purple hair now goes past her shoulders around her mid back. Still with the Goth style since she was young. Black shirt with gray long sleeves along with a black skirt. Black boots as well as that she has two ear piercing both ears. And around her neck is the same skull pendant. Her amber eyes was somewhat paying attention to the stupid math teacher they had.

'Why is this teacher more stupid than the others?' Gaz angrily thought as she crossed her arms.

A row or two away from them is Gaz's brother, Dib Membrane. He was paying more attention to the lesson than Jim or Gaz. He still was the same Dib from elementary school as the scythe in his hair was still there but just longer. His clothes changed when he was losing the fight about proving that Zim and Jim were aliens. He wore a blue vest with a blue T-shirt with red sleeves. Along with black jeans and black boots like Gaz. Dib is still in to the paranormal but he does keeps up with his school work.

'What am I going to do about Zim's and Jimmy's secrets?' Dib thought as he wrote the notes on the board in his notebook.

Right behind Dib was no other than, Zim Irk. Zim changed over the years on Earth. He got taller. Now is six feet tall. As Dib only inch taller. Jim's same height as Zim; Gaz's a couple inches shorter but not much as well as the height change he was wearing humans clothes because the invader outfit didn't fit anymore. That's what happens to Jim as well. The only modify feature of Zim's disguise was the wig he wore still with the blue contacts. The wig was longer than before as well still black. Black pants, as well as red T-shirt with a hood as well as lighter red colored sleeves with his gloved claws. Zim was still green with his 'skin disorder'. Like Jim, he disguises his pak as a backpack as well. It's only black. Another change Zim went though was he's immune to several things that scar and burn him.

'Who hired him?' Zim thought he rolled his eyes when the teacher was approaching Jim.

"Mr. Irk, wake up." Mr. Toyama said smacked Jim's desk with a meter stick. Jim jerked his head up. "Can you answer the question on the board?"

Jim looked at the board with equation that he was explaining in the stupid lesson as Jim nod off. He nodded his head 'yes'. "So you were listening?" Mr. Toyama was amazed. "Then answer it."

The numbers in Jim's mind were fading. His eyes were moving with the numbers leaving. Dib's nickname for Jim was _Numbers_; as Jim always told him that the numbers just fade to reveal the answer to him and he's good at Calculus. The board showed in his head, 2.3 was the answer.

"2.3" Jim answered

"Very good, Mr. Irk"

Jim rolled his eyes and the teacher went to the front. He lowers himself in his chair. "Smart Ass" Gaz whispered.

"Shut up."

Gaz snickered. Smart Ass was her nickname for him and she said each time he got a problem right in their class. It's a joke between them. He saved her from being attack be jocks. Then he used reverse psychology and they are way gone. The bell rang but Mr. Toyama stopped the eighteen years old.

"Before you guys leave for lunch. I have to say that all of you have to be in your homerooms at the end of the day." He paused. "There's going to be an announcement. Alright, get going to lunch."

The teenagers were running only leaving Gaz, Jim, Dib, and Zim in the classroom. Jim raised a eyebrow. Only one word could come out was "Wow." The other three nodded and packed their things and left. Gaz and Zim were talking about the announcement. Dib and Jim each other side of them.

"So, Jimmy, what do you think it is?" Gaz asked. Jim shrugged. "Guess, you ass." Push him a little.

He chuckled, "Something stupid like this skool." Gaz nodded.

"I agree with you on that."

"Jimmy, you have no idea." Dib was dumbfounded. Jim always has the answers and just a simple guess would be right and he shook his head.

Zim raced Dib to the café. Gaz and Jim just shook their heads and laughing at them. Zim and Dib are the best of friends after Zim figured that his mission was false. Jim was here because he wasn't an invader anymore and SyFy came too. Zim and Jim are best friends that consider themselves family to each other but to others than the Membrane siblings think they're 'cousins'. When Gaz and Jim got to café and they saw Zim and Dib already at their table. Gaz looked at Jim and he shrugged.

Zim and Dib were at the table. Number 45, yes, the tables are numbered. But you aren't given a number. Zim was on one side and Dib on the other eating their lunch.

"So, Dib what do you think the announcement is?" He shrugged.

"You" Zim shrugged.

"Maybe we have to wait until the end of skool."

Zim was glad that he had class with Jim, Dib, and Gaz. Jim always nods off. Dib was always taking notes. Gaz is mostly daydreaming or something to kept her mind off of skool. He was still amazed that they been friends since the Tallest told him that his mission was just to get him off of planet Irk. Gir was happy about that too. As Gir is Gir but he loves his master, Jimmy, Gaz, and Dib as he refers to him as big head. He loves his Gazzy the most.

The relationship between Gaz and Jim is more like siblings as there were serious moments and playful ones as well. The lunch was pizza, cheese and ham burgers, and chicken sandwichs. Gaz pick out pizza as Jim pick a chicken sandwich. Each of them got a soda. Everyone in the senior class was talking about the announcement and someone couple steps in front of Gaz and Jim was talking about how the annoucement might be a trip to the beach. His friends thought he was crazy.

"A trip to the beach" Jim and Gaz said unison

They finally paid for their food. Both of them wanted to run to the table to tell Zim and Dib. Gaz took a sit by her brother and Jim sat by his 'cousin'.

"What wrong with you two?" Dib asked

"We just heard Keef say that announcement is that we as a class are going to a beach." Jim replied.

"Wow unexpected." Zim said. Jim and Gaz nodded.

"-but we don't know if it's true or not." Gaz finished

Zim and Dib nodded. Jim and Gaz caught their breaths. They started with their lunch. Everyone at the table saw a green beam went pass and landed on Zim's face. It was Gir,the idiotic, lovable, and insane little SIR unit. In his dog suit, Jim turned his head to a blue dog climbing up to the top of the table.

"Sy, what are you and Gir doing here?" Jim wondered

"Gir wanted to see Zim."

"That's was my first thought. What did we tell you about Gir being at skool?"

"Kept him at -" SyFy was interrupted by Gir.

"Hiya, Gazzy." Gir hugged Gaz.

"Hi Gir" Gaz giggled at the nickname Gir still uses from elementary skool.

"Jimmy, don't be a meanie to Sy." Gir walked from Gaz to Jim.

"I'm not Gir. You should be at home not here."

Gir nodded. Then smiled and finally giggled.

"Bye-Bye Jimmy, Masta, Gazzy, Big head"

"I don't have a big head."

"See you soon, Jimmy, Gaz, Zim, Dib" SyFy said walking off with Gir holding his hand.

"Thank You. Someone who doesn't say I have a big head."

"But you do." The others replied with snickering

"Stop it"

They just smiled and finish their lunches. When they were done the bell rang.

The time past by fast for the end of the skool day, Jim was the first enter their homeroom. You have to guess who their homeroom teacher. Come on, guess. Okay, it was Ms. Bitters. Yes, the old hag was still teaching and terrifying her students. Good the group of friends didn't have her for a teacher in their class. She was their homeroom teacher which she did get moved last year because of scaring the younger children at the elementary skool. Jim wasn't fond of Ms. Bitters. He wasn't the only one to think that. Or the only one in the classroom, that's something surprise them. He knew that he was in their homeroom but wasn't thinking his last class was close. It was a carrot top that was no other than Keef.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hey, Carrot Top" Jim snickered

"So where's the Zim-ster"

Jim shrugged. If knowing Zim gave you the impression that you're in every class with him but no that not the case, Jimmy went to his seat in the back where his friends sat too. Keef wasn't a bother. The only class that Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Jim weren't in the same room was 8th period. Jim just got out of Gym with Jessica, Torque, Iggins, and Zita. He smirked as what he did to Iggins and Jessica.

"Someone's happy about something. I've got a good idea of what you're thinking." A voice called Jim.

"Oh, you don't know that Gaz."

"What happen?"

Like always her sit was in front of Jim's, she put her backpack on the desk and sat on the chair backwards.

"You're going to burst a gut when I tell you."

"Bring it."

Jim smirked. "I don't know, _Gazlene._ You might just burst."

"Alright, _Jimmy Jim,_ bring it." Keef just stared at them because what they just called each other. He turned with a confused face on.

_Flashback_

_8__th__ Period Gym_

_Jim just came out of the boy's locker room. He didn't have his goggles on. He was in his gym clothes. Torque walked over to Jim and greeted him. Jim did greet him back. Then Jessica came over to start flirting with him. She didn't care about him being Zim's 'cousin'. Torque playfully punched him in the arm and walked away. Jim rolled his eyes and thought 'Let the flirting begin.' _

"_So Jimmy what are you going be doing tonight" The blonde asked with blinking her eye flirtatiously._

"_Well, I'm going out to the movies with Gaz, Zim, and Dib." _

"_Oh really" She was still flirting._

"_Really"_

"_So, I think you should ditch the Goth and her friends. I was also thinking that you and I-" She leaning her back against his chest. "- go and do something."_

"_Sorry but I've to decline that offer." He smiled nervously. "Later"_

_Jim ran towards the boys. Jessica just smiled and mouth the words, _I love them when they're hard to get. _A couple minutes later, the torture with Iggins began. It was his team and Jim's team. His team was made up with his friends and Jim didn't know them at all but he didn't want to know them. On his team was Torque, The Middle 'M', and Brain. Iggins was the captian of the his team and Jim was for his. They were playing one of the easiest human ball game to Jim, Basketball. Iggins was talking to Jim about you know who._

"_So, Slim Jim, what does Gaz tell you about me?"_

"_That you're a bastard."_

"_Oh, that's her opinion."_

"_Yeah, and mine" Jim shot another basket. Torque, the Middle 'M', and Brain gave Jim high-fives to congratulate him. As he took a breather and looked up and saw Jessica. She still had the flirtatious smile and blew a kiss to him. Jim would always roll his eyes to Jessica and shook his head but instead he waved at her with heartily smile. She blushed and he smirked. Iggins pushed Jim this time and he saw angry in his eyes. He smirked at this._

"_What's wrong Iggins? You thought Gaz was interested."_

"_You're an ass you that."_

_Jim got up dusted himself off. And pretend to think. Then answered, "Yes, Yes I am." As well as a evil grin of his. The coach blow the whistle signaling gym ends in a few minutes with the bell._

_End Flashback _

His friends started up with a laughing fest. He always does that to people that he didn't like or date. Jessica isn't his type. Iggins is a pain in the ass. Gaz, Zim, and Dib were having a giggle fest as well. Dib and Zim come into the classroom when Jim started his story.

"Dude, you're an ass." Zim said trying wiping the tears he got from laughing hard. For a fact, his Squeedly Spooch was hurting from the laughter.

"Jessica always wanted you."

"That bitch only wants every guy in skool to sleep with her, gay and straight. What a whore."

"Come on, she isn't that bad." Jim protest but started laughing. "You're so right, Gaz"

"I know." Gaz said with pride.

Ms. Bitters looks around the room. She started to take roll. Then comes "Here" "Present" "Whatever" The old hag went back to her seat and Keef and Jessica, the class representatives of the skool's student council come up. Jessica saw Jim was talking to Gaz and mouth the word, _No_. He sighed. He had this flirtatious smile on and no he wasn't flirting with Gaz. Jim winked to Jessica and the blonde flushed. Zim was snickering in his seat.

"Okay, we're all here." Keef started off. "The announcement is that we're going to a beach for the next week and we're leaving on Sunday."

"The skool already called our houses so our parents already know." Jessica step in. "As for money just bring it to spend. I mean girls we're going shopping. Anyways, the trip is payed for."

"Never" Gaz crossed her arms.

Dib, Jim, and Zim snickered at Gaz's comment.

Keef started again, "We're taking coaches as we will miss a week of skool." The cheering began.

**A/N: Review.**


	2. Playin' At the Mall

**A/N: This is still that Friday. SyFy and Gir are getting more attention. **

**Disclaimer: IZ © Jhonen Vasquez **

**SyFy and Jim © Me ~ Aaron-kun **

**Enjoy. Review**

At the mall, a few hours later,

"Where are they?"

"They're going to be here."

"Where are big head and Gazzy?"

"I don't know, Gir."

Zim and Jim got there a little early because Gir wanted to play videogames at the arcade. Gir and SyFy weren't not in their dog suits. They had new disguises on and both look like they were ten or so. Gir was wearing a black shirt saying _Total Destruction in 30 Minutes or the Next One is Free_; unzip green hoodie and blue jeans. Gir had messy black hair and blue eyes. He was holding his piggy. As for SyFy, he was wearing blue shirt saying _I Didn't Do My Homework because…_ and several reasons why, as well as unzip red hoodie, and blue jeans. He also had green hair and eyes with glasses. Each had a watch which controlled the disguise like Jim's.

"Hey there, guys." Dib waved to them. "Where are Sy and Gir?"

Gir run up and hug him. "Hiya, big head"

"Gir?" He nodded.

"So that's Gir and that's Sy." He pointed to Gir and SyFy.

"Yeah, I wonder what their new disguises would work more than the dog suits." Jim explained. Then Gaz was right behind Dib and Gir jump from Dib to her.

"Hiya Gazzy."

"Hi Gir?" Gaz was confused too as she only see Gir as a green plush dog or a robot as well SyFy but instead of a green dog he was a blue one.

"I and Sy are human lookie now."

"Yeah, this is our new disguises." She nodded.

"So what movie are we watching?" She asked.

"Action" Gir replied.

"How about that new Horror flick," Jim said "Gir, it has action in it."

Everyone gave their opinion on the idea. Dib, Gir, and Zim got the tickets. SyFy, Gaz and Jim got the snacks. Each of them got a drink. They shared the candy. Also got three large popcorns as one for Gir, the other two to be there to share and the movie was about zombies controlling the world and eating people's brains. Gir wasn't loud because of the popcorn. Gaz was in between SyFy and Jim as Gir was in between Dib and Zim. Zim was by Jim. When the movie went to a romance scene it would turn into a blood gushing one. The main character was a paranormal investigator which died half through the thing by cannons. Jim and Gaz were talking about how Dib would die if he was still one. Zim was snickering of their thoughts and Dib's jaw dropped at his sister's and friend's conservation. Gir was just giggling. "That's guy's head went offy off."

"That movie was awesome." Jim exclaimed

"Indeed." SyFy agreed

"Better than original"

"No Zim, originals are way better." Gaz disagreed

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Hey two years olds, what do we do now?" Dib asked

Jim looked at a clock in the lobby of the movies, it read 8:00.

"Yeah, it's 8 right now." Jim knowledge

"Dad doesn't except us back until ten." Gaz replied

"TACOS" Gir said referring to the food court. Everyone else nodded. The group broke up. Dib, Zim, and the SIR units went to find a table as Gaz and Jim went to get the pizza. Jim wasn't truly ordering the pizza. He was listening to his iPod that his friends brought for his birthday. There were several different genres of songs and a lot of songs. The two guys behind them were talking about Gaz. Jim gave glance towards Gaz to see if she was going to punch them but she wasn't listening as the Goth was waiting in patience to order. He was listening to the guys' conservation and thought they go to their skool was a guess. Knowing someone like Gaz was different by knowing her by the rumors. Jim could say that Gaz had a nice rack as well Zim but they wouldn't get a painful kick to the groin. He heard a guy tell the another ask her out as Jim rolled his eyes and shaking his head knowing Gaz wasn't in either guy's league as she was higher as Zim and Dib knew as well as SyFy and Gir. The one guy tap Gaz on the shoulder she turn her head.

"Hey babe, I was wondering if you would ditch the freak and go with real man." pointing at himself with 'real man' of that.

"What real man?" Jim muttered.

"Sorry but no, and he's no freak." Gaz growl and turned to him.

'You shouldn't have done, dude.' Jim thought.

The guy grabs her arm but tried. Jim stopped him and grabs his arm. "What the fuck?"

"She said no, dumbass." Jim said darkly. "You can't take no for answer." Jim let go of his arm. Gaz crossed her arms.

"You can have the bitch because she'd already slept with all the guys in the skool"

"You know rumors are just stupid comments told to make people feel better." Jim stated and felt like punching the dude for that comment. Gaz could see that. The jock huffed and walked off.

"Thanks."

"No problem but I heard that bastard's conservation." He growled. He's Irken but an Irken that can control his temper unlike Zim. She nodded. Jim did know that Gaz could handle them herself as she is a black belt in karate but times Jim, Dib or Zim would step in. They waited for their turn and order their pizza, medium cheese, medium supreme, and a dozen tacos and half a dozen drinks. I don't need to tell you who the tacos are for. They walked over to the group wondering why there were several girls from their skool there. 'What are they looking at?' Gaz thought. Look to her smart Irken friend and as always he shrugged. They got through the crowd and put the food and drinks onto the table. Then saw what all the commotion was Gir.

"They're so cute." One girl shouted

"Oh my god, your brothers"

"Dib, what happening here" Jim asked.

"Gir was being him now chicks are here."

"TACOS" Gir grabbed a taco and ate it. The girls were "Aww" "Cute" "OMG" or just more giggling. Gaz's angry went over-board.

"Get the hell away you damn princesses." She yelled as they all huffed walk off.

Zim was the first talk, "_Touchy_"

"Shut up alien butt."

"Gaz calm down," She took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that."

Gir started eat his tacos and repeating "Hi TACO" "Bye TACO" with each one and offer several to his piggy but the pig decline each time. The others were laughing their heads off. Gaz and Zim were eating cheese pizza and the other three were eating the supreme one. When they were finish they decide to go play at the arcade. They played _DDR_, some gun games which Gir was winning at and Gaz was a close second, and SyFy was conning a con man who worked there. They played the new laser tag that was just built, Gir, Jim, and Zim was one team. The other was Gaz, Dib, and SyFy. To Gaz's disappointment, Dib was on her team. She said to Irkens they were doomed. They replied they know. Gaz's team was red and Gir's was blue to his approval. They walked into the Labyrinth and their guns at the ready. Both teams separated to cover the ground. First out was SyFy by his creator. Minutes later it was Dib by Zim. After that it was Gir by Gaz. Zim was shot by Gaz.

Only Gaz and Jim were the ones remained. The others were watching cautiously of their friends dodging and shooting at each other. As an Irken you would use your pak as help or a handicap in human terms but Jim wasn't using his metal legs because when he come to Earth he only wanted be regular old kid. Gaz shot he dodged. He took a run for it. Knowing she would follow. His plan was clear. He hid. The sounds were quiet, as his breathing began be slower. Now on outside of the laser tag room, a group teens and pre-teens were watching the two battling as if for a battle of the sexes. All Jim could hear was her boots making noises the closer she was the louder they become. Gaz run right past his hiding place and he thought, 'Very bad move on your part, Gaz.' she turned to face the disguise Irken. He pulled the trigger of blaster and bells and whistles went off and the announcer announces the winning team, the Blue Team. Gaz gave a high-five to her best friend with smiled on her face. He smiled as well. They both had fun and why not but happy about it. It was time to say goodbyes but not goodbyes even. The Membrane siblings went to Dib's car and drove home. The Irk 'cousins' got their collapsible hover-boards from their 'backpacks' and the SIR units undisguised themselves so they could ride on their master's backs. All of them excited from the next week of fun in the sun.


	3. On the Road 2 Start a Good Sunday Mornin

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter 3. It's the Sunday of the departure.**

**Hey there, I've Gir here with me. Okay Gir, you know what to do for this cupcake. *holding a cupcake***

**Gir: Okay, Aaron-kun doesn't own Invader Zim. He does own Jimmy and Sy.**

**Thanks, Gir. Here's your cupcake *gives Gir the cupcake***

**Gir: I luv you, too**

The departure wasn't long away but the Irk 'cousins' were at their 'house' getting ready. Zim was down in the lab explaining to the computer that he and Jim were going to this trip with their skool. The computer was really excited because he didn't have to be the babysitter of Gir and SyFy which he wasn't the problem but he got bored quickly. Jim was getting Gir and SyFy ready for the departure as they were going as the ten years old but until they get there they going to be SIR units. SyFy was easier than Gir to handle. He would be with Jim the whole time. As for Gir, he was going to be in Zim's luggage with some things to keep him quiet. Gaz's old GS2 with a few games which Gaz had the newest version of GS number 5, some snacks nothing messy like tacos or cupcakes as Zim did put some of his clothes in there as mostly all of his clothes were in Jim's bag with his 'cousin's' clothes were. Jim was bringing a one-strap backpack with. Yes, a real one to keep SyFy in. As SyFy and Gir did have similar features but SyFy was more intelligent than Gir was not saying that Gir was dumb but he was special. Knowing him, he would be reading the whole time or crosswords along the way. Jim did create him to be use as intelligence gathering as he didn't want to give up his best friend to the Almighty Tallest.

"Jimmy, how long is the car ride?" Gir made a face, he didn't like long car rides because he would get bored pretty easy.

"Gir, I don't know."

"Why is Sy going in your backpack?"

"Sy is quieter than you."

"Okie Dokie"

Zim came up from the lab saw the three watching TV. He was his disguise with purple hoodie on the front of it was the Irken symbol as well as dark blue jeans with black converse. His black jet wig was spiky. His 'cousin' was in an unzipping black hoodie and it was from Aéropostale. Along with white T-shirt, dark green cargo shorts and black Tony Hawks Revert Skate shoes. Unlike Zim, his hair was its messy way in green, his favorite color. I know what you're thinking what they are going to be riding in to skool right. They have a car which they created to transformer into any car they want but today they were going with Chevrolet Corvette in green and both of them have their driver license. Jim turned and greeted his friend. Zim ask him what time is it was. He answers him with a quick glance at his watch which was the same watch with controlled his disguise. It read 6:00.

"It's 6, dude."

"When are we supposed to be there by?"

"Around 45 minutes." He nodded.

They had plan to leave 6:30 because they knew it took to get to the skool would be around 10 minutes in car and 20 minutes on foot or hover-board. Jim and Zim weren't really excited but they loved the part they didn't have to be at skool all week. Gir was the most excited out of the four because he never seen a beach before. SyFy could careless but he was happy his best friend was excited which got him excited as well.

"Dib, wake up." Gaz yelled at her brother's door with a hard knock. She was able get up at 5:30 which she didn't want to late. She had been dress in her style with her lovely hair in a ponytail. She was wearing dark purple skate shoes along the purple jeans with a light purple shirt which was a great background for her skull pendant. That was something she never left home without. Her older brother was coming out of his bedroom still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning"

"Get dress stupid." She went and yelled again, "Plus Dad's driving us to skool and to see us off."

"I just think you want him to met Jimmy." He said that to piss her off. Prof. Membrane has met Zim but not in person however Jim haven't even met him, and he heard a yes. He just laughed at his sister's impatience. He went back to his room change. Dib soon came out with ACDC shirt on, blue jeans, and same color skater shoes. And don't forget about his glasses. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Gaz was eating her breakfast and Professor was making super toast. It wasn't super toast just plain toast. He still looked like when Dib and Gaz were in elementary skool. He dressed in a high collar lab coat and goggles over his eyes with the scythe in his hair just like his son.

"So, children what's this trip about?"

"Dad, it's a trip to the beach for seniors." Dib explained before he started eating.

"Are all of the seniors going?"

"Only the ones that are going are the people that are passing" Gaz added with pride.

The pair of siblings finished their breakfast and went to get their luggage they packed yesterday after hanging at Zim's and Jim's 'house' from their rooms. They each packed a backpack to keep them at ease on road. They were going to drive Dib's car which was a used 2006 Ford Explorer Eddie Bauer to skool and knowing that their friends are driving their car there for the day they get back. Gaz got shotgun to Dib's disappointment. He hated the back seat. A good ten minutes ride to their skool.

The two Irken got Gir into Zim's luggage as SyFy was resting in the backpack. They carried their luggage to the coaches. Several teenagers were there already when they got there. Jim was the surprise that Torque got passing grades. Zim and Jim greeted the football player. He told them to go check the list to see what coach bus they were going to be on and put their luggage by that bus. Jim was looking at the lists. There were six buses. He didn't want to be alone on one of them. The lists were alphabetical order so he searched for Gaz's, and Dib's names as well as his and Zim's. Before he got started he saw a name that he didn't want to have on a bus was Jessica's. He gulps down hard. '_Okay, I._' Then he saw his name and under it was Zim's. '_Good, me and Zim are on the same bus._' '_And now M._' He nodded. He saw Dib's and under it was no other than Gaz's. '_Great, we all are on the same bus._' '_What bus?_' He looked up to the top of list it was third bus. Jim ran back to Zim and saw the purple vixen of their group with her brother and their father. Jim only really watched the guy on TV with Gir. He had the same last name as them was all he knew and Gir told him that he's this famous scientist.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hey there, pal."

"Dad, this is Jimmy Irk. He's Zim's 'cousin'." He nodded. The professor looked at him judging by the look of him. He was nice, polite, and trustworthy teenager unlike several in the skool from what heard from Gaz.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jimmy" He let out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Professor" Jim said smiled politely, took his hand and shook it.

"I have got to go a lot of work to do of real science. Bye children. Nice to see you, Zim and Jimmy." with that Prof. Membrane off.

"Oh, yeah guys we're on Bus Three with several people I don't like."

"Let me, Jessica on the bus." Zim guessed and his friend slowly nodded.

"Ms. Bitters" Gaz guessed and the disguise Irken slowly nodded again and she giggled.

"Mr. Toyama" Dib guessed and his Irken friend repeatedly nodded.

"Come on, we have to go our assigned bus if I like or not." The three nodded. They each of them dropped their things be the opened under holding bay. Each one got on. Zim first then Dib next was Gaz and last was Jim. There were several different seats but Ms. Bitters and Mr. Toyama were in the front.

"Irk, move it and sit down." Ms. Bitters said to Jim.

Dib sat by Zim which he was on the inside. Jim was by the window with Gaz next to him and they were right behind their two idiots. He turned his head to see if Jessica was on the bus yet and he saw Iggins on the bus. '_Great the bastard's on the bus_' He thought. Jim turned back and saw Jessica climbing onto the bus. She winked him and he muttered, "This is going to be a long trip." He was shaking his head and Gaz nodded to his muttering. He just put his earphones in and listened to some music. His eyes began to close slowly and everything went black. He head tilt to the right. Gaz was right of her friend and felt an object on shoulder. She turned her head to see it was Jim's head resting on her shoulder. She smiled at the innocence look on his face. She heard someone yelled, _Gaz is smiling it's the end of the world_ and there was some screams. She smirked at this and they stop when Ms. Bitters turned her head and hissed. Several seats back of them was Iggins who was jealous of Jim as he and Zim even Dib were only boys ever to get close to _his_ Gaz. Gaz wouldn't hit them for it but elementary or middle she would if they acted up.

'_Damn what do the two aliens from planet weirdo have and I don't._' He thought hard. He turned his head saw something very wrong, Jessica, Ms. Popular was sitting next to him but across to him. He was an aisle seat.

"So, Iggins do you have a thing for the Goth?" The blonde asked.

"What"

"Are you in love with G-A-Z?" She asked again as she put one leg over the other lean over.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The green haired boy crossed his arms.

"You know I have something for her friend." The videogame expert nodded.

"If I get Jimmy as my boyfriend before this week is up-" She thought for a minute. "I'll help you out with Ms. I-hate-the-world. Deal," Jessica reach her hand out. Making deals with Jessica was more like to sale your soul to the devil. It would come out 5050 mostly when she got her way she break the deal then and there.

"What"

"You help me get my _Jimmy_ in return I help you get your _Gaz_."

"I don't know."

"Come on Iggins, you and Gaz happily ever and that shit."

"Ok, deal." He shook her hand.

Gir was Zim's luggage right. Yeah, he was playing with his newest piggy and a couple minutes later he fell in a sweet slumber. In the bus, Gaz was playing her GS5 while Zim and Dib were bickering about something stupid and Ms. Bitter hissed at this. She had blow darts with sleeping medicine on them. The old hag blew them to the guys. They cried in pain and then began to get drowsy. Our heroine just shook her head and glance to the already sleeping Irken. She thought, '_He is so innocence when he's sleeping._' The purple vixen shook that thought out of her head. '_Where the hell did that come from?_'

A several hours past and Jim open his eyes thinking that the light from sun would be in his green eyes. Then he figure out it was dark. He heard people snoring. Jim lifted his head up from Gaz's shoulder. '_Wow, Gaz didn't punch me to wake up._' He looked over his now sleeping friend. And saw that her GS5 was still on, _Game Over_ on the screen. Her grasp of the videogame handheld was weak and he took it and turned it off. He looked around to see if any others were up. He could see in the dark saw no one awake like him but saw something very creepy, Jessica had an evil smirk on her face. And with that he faced to the front after this he saw his two friends in front of him with darts at their foreheads. Being a nice person he reached for the darts and took them out and threw them into his backpack.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sy" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" SyFy come out of the backpack and saw why. Gaz was sleeping by the look of it she was dreaming something peaceful. "Oops"

"Yeah"

"Hey Jimmy, when are you going to tell her that Gir and I are here?"

"Oh yeah, when we get there" The SIR unit were back into the backpack and the Irken put his iPod back on.

A couple hours after his conservation, Jim was still up because he did sleep for a long time if fell asleep at the start of bus ride he slept plenty. He glanced over to his purple haired friend as her head was going away from his shoulder and saw her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty" He teased with a toothy grin.

"Hilarious, are you going to here at week?" She teased back

"More or Less"

"What the hell did she give us?"

"I don't know."

"Blow darts." Jim and Gaz said annoyed unison.

"Oh." The two replied, "Really." Look at their friends and they nodded.

'_Idiots_' Jim thought. He saw the snake teacher stand and the bus stopped. The bus driver got off to get the bags out. The Calculus teacher stood as well.

"Okay, students we're here." Several cheered. "Alright, there's going to be co-ed rooms but each of you is going living in a house while we are here."

"Great." Gaz said furiously. She was guessing she have to be in a room with Jessica and hearing her going on and on about her best friend and asking her about him again.

"Alright, the first house would have Jim Irk, Dib Membrane-"Dib and Jim did a high-five. "-with them, Zim Irk and …"

TBC


	4. We're Here and a Beach Rumble

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger. Ok, I've got Zim and Jim with me, now you guys know what to do.**

**Zim: Aaron, definitely doesn't own INVADER ZIM, Jhonen Vasquez does.**

**Jim: He only owns me and SyFy as he created us. **

**Thanks guys for the disclaimer. That's all from here, enjoy. And review.**

… Gaz Membrane," Gaz sigh relief and Jim saw this.

"Hey, you didn't have to worry." He whispered and she nodded. "Maybe we'll have a little fun with it." Gaz stared at her Irken friend and saw mischievous in his eye. She gasped and blushed at the idea. "Kidding" He laughed and smiled because she thought he was serious.

"I hate you fucking ass."She scowled at him.

"Come guys get off this bus." Mr. Toyama command and the four friends got their stuff. Jim was the first to get off and got two keys from Toyama. Then Gaz, Zim and Dib were getting their luggage as their friend already did. Then a few more people got off of the bus and got their things. Jim was wondering why Jessica had that smirk on her face when she was sleeping and felt being pulled. He turned his head and saw Zim pulling him by collar. The thoughts came back about Jessica's smirk. '_What is she planning?_' He thought. '_Why do I care?_' Zim let go of Jim as he started for House One. He got there and tossed the other key to Gaz and she knew why. He decided without hesitation of her losing it. Dib's and Zim's jaws dropped. Gaz growled at them and they stopped their disagreement. Zim and Dib were wide eyed that their friend didn't trust them to keep a small ass key. Jim chuckled and opened the door. The three follow. Zim was the last and he closed the door. Jim dropped the keys on the counter of the kitchen.

"This place is nice." He commented.

"Totally"

"What are we to do now?" Dib asked

"We show you guys what we brought with us." Zim suggested and Jim nodded as he took his bag off his shoulder. Opened the backpack and whispered something. The siblings saw a green-eyed robot came out.

"So, Sy here's. Where's Gir?"

"Right here, Gazzy." Gir jumped out when Zim unzip his luggage.

"Why are they here?" Dib questioned.

"If you don't want to get back home after a week away to deal with a bad tempered computer about a mess Gir made" Jim explained.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Gaz asked

"We decided they would be same ten years old like Friday." Zim answered as they did pack different disguise chips for the robots.

After their discussion about the SIR units, they went off to look around that they saw the house which had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms with two beds in each, and three bathrooms. One bedroom is for Gaz and Dib use and the other was Zim and Jim. Gir and SyFy would use the couch. Before they were off, they all changed to their swimsuit and swim-trunks and got some towels. Zim had red swim-trunks with the Irken symbol on it and a red T-shirt. Jim had orange swim-trunks with half of it blue and a green T-shirt. Both Irken had rewired their paks to be able to swim without a shock which they made them waterproof. Gaz had a small red shirt with black short shorts with her skull pendant. You could see her bellybutton. Dib did tell her it was too much skin. But Jim said that it would be too much skin when she took it off. He started snickering. Gaz slap him in the back of his head and called him a perv. Zim agreed to Jim's statement and they both got a black eye for it. Zim starting blaming Jim for the black eye then Gaz threaten them to shut up. As you don't want to hear what she said to them.

Gir was giggling from what his master and his friend got. Gir was wearing swim-trunks with pigs on it which the shorts were red as he was carrying a brunch of sand toys to play with so he can built the most amazing sandcastle so people would see and Gaz promise him that she'll take a picture of it with all of them in it just for Gir. He was in his human disguise so he had a messy black hair and blue eyes like his master. SyFy was in a green shorts with white flowers as well as blue goggles on his head. Along with his SIR unit companion also was in his human disguise so he had straight green hair along the green eyes like his first friend which was his master. Dib had a black T-shirt on also black goggles and blue trunks with microscopes on it which Gaz, Jim, and Zim made fun of it. "Shut up, you guys."

"Why?" "Because…it's not funny" The three started snickering and the four eyes went flushed with embarrassment.

"Why is big head red, Sy?" Gir asked

"He's embarrassed, Gir."

"Okie Dokie" Gir replied happily

The group of friends started for the beach and the SIR units holding hands much to SyFy's discomfort but he didn't care. He did care if Gir dragged him. The whole week just for with nothing but fun in the sun and Jim was still thinking about what Jessica's smirk meant and why there was a feeling that he was being watched. The Goth of the group saw this and elbowed him in the Squeedly Spooch. He gasped at this. She gave him a concern smile. Jim mouthed the words, _Nothing Wrong So Don't Worry_ with that he smiled at her. He walked ahead of her and she shook her head. She known him for over six years she told him everything. Plus Jim was someone that would lie instead tell you what was brothering them. Gaz didn't like that about him. She wasn't even aware of somebody was watching her for a safe distance. It was no other than Iggins watching from that safe distance. He was watching to see what he could use to get Jim for Jessica but he was distracted by her body. Dib was right too much skin and the guy had a nosebleed because of Gaz.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind asked.

"What me?" He turned to face the voice which was no other than Jessica. "Oh, it's you."

"What ya doing?" She saw Gaz and her friends walking to the beach. "Oh, you little pervert."

"No it's not like that." He waved to his hands in front of him.

"It's not?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to find a weakness of Jim's. But I've haven't been able to figure that out."

"Oh, really maybe we should go to the beach and figure it out together."

"Oh, great but think Jim is on to us."

"You think too much." The blonde said flirtatiously but nothing even flirting with Iggins more of a help out. But Iggins was not even far from the truth and didn't know what Jim was thinking when he was last in his thoughts. So they both got their swim clothes. Jessica was in a red bikini and gave the green haired teen another nosebleed. As the videogame fanatic was wearing dark blue swim shorts. Off to the beach with the two rivals. At the beach, Jim was just sitting on the towel he brought watching Gir play with SyFy in the sand trying to made to the gigantic, tallest, and remarkable sandcastle with a playroom, a living room, a kitchen, several game rooms just for Gaz which she thought was sweet of him and several guest rooms with his personal bath that you could play baseball in. His imagination was pretty impressive to anyone but SyFy thought that the castle would be for Gir, him, and their best friends.

**(**_**Jim's POV**_**)**

I'm on a beach that this is my first time at one. I, Jim Irk. To people just ordinary teen as well as a former invader for the planet Irk just two human know. Watching his little 'cousin' and 'brother' play with sand making Gir's dream castle. He glanced over at me and come over to hug me.

"Gir, what are you doing?" I asked

"Me giving you a big hug because you're really huggable" He said sweetly like always and I patted his head. He giggled. I can say it's not normal life I have. In Irken years I'm 18, A happy eighteen years old Irken that living here on Earth. In human years, 198 if I was a human I've probably would be dead by now. Someone broke those thoughts of mine which was no other then my best friend who's a bitch sometimes but she was still good friend when it come to being certain about me or Zim or even SIR units. She'll be there for us. Plus from the black eye she gave me and Zim from our comments about her and you thought she wouldn't care about us but she does we more like brothers other then Dib to her.

"Hey, Jimmy you in there."

"What"

Gaz was sitting in front of me and I saw she wasn't in the clothes she wearing to the beach. She was in a black 'n' white skull design bikini with her pendant fitting right in with her swimsuit. Shit. I felt my face getting hotter. No not what you're thinking I'm not in love with my best friend on the planet. It just shocked me the most. She repeated what she said and push me a little which didn't hurt that much. Before I knew it, we were battling for dominant like we were twelve again but it was funny that Gir stopped building his impressive, original, and going to be the tallest sandcastle in history to watch us be fools. Zim and Dib were watching from a safe distance because they were talking to two hot girls which they were both out of their leagues literally trying to get a date during this week was harder than they thought. They went off sulking by SyFy and Gir and as much as Dib wanted to stop us. He was sulking because of what happened to him and Zim. We finally come to a stop and Gaz was on top and not in that way you're thinking and she sat on my pelvis with holding me down by my arms. Yeah, someone else would be having perverted thoughts about this but we were friends, best friends it's all neutral for her do this. I hated when she does this, nevertheless. And she asked if I was done being a sulking bastard thinking that someone was out to me and give her an explanation what I was thinking about when she was talking with me.

"If you want to know, I get off of me and I might tell you."

"No" She leaned in more and her chest was on mine. The most I hated about her was when she had to make more of a scene than what it was. I mean I looked over her shoulder saw a brunch people and Dib and Zim were just sitting there. Shit. They're the other friends of mine as Zim was my 'cousin' and Dib was her brother. They so doomed when I get them.

I leaned in and whispered, "Gaz, get off of me please because there's a group of people. They're watching us fight like two years old." I tried to put some of _the Jimmy's Charm_ as the girls in our skool say which didn't always work on Gaz because she's Gaz. _The Jimmy's Charm_ was mostly a flirtatious smile and few polite and caring words next moment. All I know is that girls are all over me or chasing me like the bitch rival of Gaz. Yes, Jessica is Gaz's rival in her eyes. Not Gaz's. Gaz thinks she is slutty bitch with a boy disorder. Why does Jessica see Gaz as a rival as Iggins does to me? Maybe because they have huge crushes on us and probably sick to death if me and her get into a relationship because we're have this sexual tension which is fun to have. Gaz and I have a blast doing it when we see people with confused faces on. But Gir thought it was funny as well because that was just Gir. I saw him rolling around on the ground with girls giggling over the little disguise SIR unit. I saw something that I didn't like which was Iggins and Jessica were there and both have red faces of irritation. Jessica gasped put her hand to her mouth. Iggins was more fun or stupid looking with his jaw dropped.

**(**_**Gaz's POV**_**)**

I was watching very careful at Jimmy's face. He been watching waves and then Gir come running up to him and glomp onto him which made me giggled. He asked why he did that. With the sweetest voice Gir respond, "Me giving you a big hug because you're really huggable." He patted him on the head and he went back to his castle with Sy which he dedication several rooms as my own personal game rooms. I'm glad that Zim didn't reprogram him after the leaders of his species told him that he's mission to Earth was just something to do away with him. Yes, I thought the little SIR Unit was funny and cute in his own way. Yes I thought that. Me. Gaz. Ms. I-Hate-the-World. The hater of humanity itself was watching this teenage Irken which was 18 in Irken years but probably if he was human he would be dead because he is 198 in earth years.

Gir did do his toll of destruction and Jimmy's hair was messier than usual. I'm surprise that Jimmy didn't change his disguise with the black eye I gave him for the damn comment about me. But I think he was right because it was minutes ago when I took the damn shirt and shorts off and boys from our skool and others were whistling and talking about me probably with their damn dicks like those guys at the mall. I pretend I didn't like it but inside I really did like the attention. It was a different then just having three boys to comment on you which are really just two friends and your brother. Then I wondering what's inside Jim's head like what are the thoughts he thinking. I moved for where I sat to right in front of him. I waved my hand and said, "Hey, Jimmy you in there."

He was totally spacing out there because his respond was a confused 'what'. He was staring at me but he does that to annoy or confuse me. He was turning a pink and bugged eyed. I push him a little to get him back from whatever he went to. Damn just now realize that I didn't have the shirt and shorts on. Just like him, he sees the obvious when things at skool but when he's can't even know that his best friend is in her swimsuit. I like the design on swimsuit it went with my Goth image. So I tackle him and we started roll. I saw my brother with Zim talking two girls probably in collage, stupid asses. They're out of league definitely. Then I turned back to the friend I've just tackle. From this, it did bring back memories. When we were twelve probably eleven, we would do this fight of rolling around the floor of living room of his and Zim's 'house' but it wasn't like we were doing now battling for dominant.

_Flashback_

_We were playing this racing which he was winning and bored of me trying to beat him at the game. He took a sip of his poop cola and got a handful of popcorn as he started to snack._

"_Come on, Gaz. Do we have to play this stupid racing game?" Jimmy asked_

_Zim and Dib were at this after skool program about science or something like that. We were arguing about videogames. As I was more into them than Jimmy was and he wasn't in his disguise. I did say to him not to wear it when it was just me and him. _

_I replied, "Hey they're not stupid. You're stupid" I crossed my arms across my chest._

"_Yeah, I'm stupid." He said sarcastically_

"_I'm the devil's daughter."_

"_Sure you are." More sarcasm_

"_You ass" I tackled him to the floor and we started to roll around to room when Gir and Sy come in with their dog suits. Gir asked us what we were doing and why it looks so fun. The first time we did it. Jimmy won and answered, no. I muttered, yes. If Sy could have rolled his eyes, he would have done it at that very moment._

_End Flashback_

I sat on Jimmy's pelvis and holding him down by his arms. He struggled. But stop because he knew I wouldn't stop if I didn't get answer. That's what was in my eyes, determination.

"If you're done being a sulking bastard thinking that someone was out to you. Damn it, Jimmy give me an explanation what you're thinking about."

"If you want to know, I get off of me and I might tell you." He replied and I was about to slap the bastard.

"No" I leaned in more and so my chest was against his. The one of most things that he hated was when I had to make more of a scene than what it was. I love to torture people especially a dumb blonde that I could smell that stupid perfume for where I was. So now my lips were several inches from his. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear politely, "Gaz, get off of me please because there's a group of people. They're watching us fight like two years old." 

That ass was usinghis charm. _The Jimmy's Charm_, he was using it on me. _Me_. His best friend. The stupid damn charm did charmed almost the whole skool's girls especially Jessica, that slutty whore wanted him in bed badly and be able to use them for his personal gain but he doesn't. Only tells them he's sorry or ask them for a favor like going on a date with either Zim or Dib. It's funny to watch each girl be turned on with it though. I know Jimmy doesn't like it because that's not the true him. Okay I do see him without the stupid disguise on. He's green skin like Zim instead of crimson eyes he has light green orbs. Like Zim's antennae, they are straight up. I gave in because he charm me like the others but it's his last resort for me. I nodded to him and knew what that meant. Zim and Dib each let out a relief sigh.

**(**_**Normal POV**_**)**

After the two years old display that Jim and Gaz did, the group of friends were going back to House One. Gaz went to her and Dib's room to cool off. The SIR units, Zim, and Jim took off their disguises because Dib was the only one there. Why not? Jim was on the chair that was by the window with an awesome view the ocean. Plus he sat there because he could see the clock on the wall by where Gir was playing with his piggy. Zim and Dib knew why he was glancing at the clock because Gaz been in the room for at least two hours after they got back. She kept the tears in her eyes after the fight with the trustworthy friend and unlike herself, she as fast as she could to the room she and Dib had to share that week. Good thing, his stuff wasn't in the room yet. The three redressed in some new clothes. The sad Irken teen was in some worn out blue jeans also a red T-shirt with white sleeves. The Irken teen was in some black jeans also a purple T-shirt. '_Irkens with their favorite color to wear is red or purple._' The human teen thought as he was in a blue T-shirt with white jeans. The older Irken which was Jim by two months got up to go check out Gaz. He would apologize to her but Dib did try to stop him even Zim did. They knew their friend had to calm the bull. He walked up the stairs and up to the entrance of a small hallway with one room on each side. It wasn't that hard to see which was which. He had to guess the closed door and Gaz was in the room. He knocked on the door and no answered. And the Irken tried it again and said, "Hey Gaz, it's me."

"Go away Jim" She never called him, Jim and he heard sobbing as he sighed.

"Come on, Gaz. I'm sorry." Jim put his head onto the door. The Irken heard a click with the lock. She unlocked it. He hesitated.

"Hey stupid, it's open." He didn't need to see her face to tell if she was mad or not. He opened the door slowly and saw she had her legs to her chest. She was in some black cargo pants with black skull shirt and gripping her pendant. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Hey" He said nervously.

"Hey"

"You want to know what's bothering me, right." She nodded. "It started late night." She jerked her head up. He chuckled.

"What happen late night?" Remember that he was awake before she was that very morning.

"I woke around eleven and looked around to see if anyone else was." The earth girl nodded to her friend to continued. "Then I saw Jessica with an evil smirk like yours but more frighten."

The Goth was taking her Irken friend information. It made her giggled. He smiled. Ms. I-Hate-the-World threw her arms around the Irken and hugged him.

"Thanks Jimmy," She started "for telling me that. I was really scared for you." He was happy to heard _Jimmy_ from her lips.

"Now I thought you hated me." He embraced her back. They both let each other go.

"You No" The Goth stated "ZIM MAYBE" She shouted for Zim hear. He snickered.

"Come on, Gir was worry too."

"About little old me"

The two friends walked downstairs. Maybe this week would be just fine. The skool didn't really plan anything by the teachers did get a break from skool. The three friends were laughing at Zim's expression when Gaz shouted 'Zim Maybe'. Jim was thinking about what to do now about his and Zim's problem… back on Irk. It's not Irk doing badly or anything like that. The tallest know about the two Irkens grew on planet Earth. In outer space just entering the Milky Way was an Irken ship was heading towards Earth. A female Irken had a bone to pick with the two 'cousins'.

"I'm coming for you two."

Who is this strange female? What going to if the female get to Zim and Jim? Is she friend or foe? TBC…

**Review if you know who the female is?**


	5. Tak Is Back

**A/N: Alright, hola. The Membrane Siblings are with me today. **

**Gaz: Hey**

**Dib: Sup**

**Gaz: Dib you not cool.**

**Dib: I am**

**Stop bickering and do the disclaimer.**

**Gaz: *roll her eyes* This Dumbass *pointing to me with her thumb* doesn't owns Invader Zim.**

**Dib: He did create Jim and Sy. So Jim and Sy are OC.**

**Gaz: So Review or I'll doom you all *evil glared* *Dib and I swallow hard***

The morning came after their scary movies night with the purple vixen to be the first to wake up as what she thought. The sunlight went to her ember eyes and she closed them after. The pain pass and she turned to see her brother drooling and mumbling something onto his pillow. She got up with some flannel boxer shorts and the same skull shirt. Gaz rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she got out of the bed and exited the room. Went downstairs to get hugged by two certain little robots, green and blue eyed. She just giggled as the two SIR units hugged her. Both of them slide down her. Gir started giggling and running to the couch which Gaz saw one of her Irken friends up by the angle she was standing at. She couldn't tell which one because their eyes were glued to the TV. She had a wickedness smirked like always. The purple haired teen tip toed to her friend and he didn't hear her that was a good sign and pounced onto him before being flapped under him. She saw light green orbs and the smirk on his face. She struggled and he leaned forward to her ear, "You know you're pretty bad at telling if a person is pretending or just being distracted. _Good try though_." He hissed out the last three words and licked her earlobe with mahogany snakelike tongue with spiral around it.

She blushed when she saw that he was only in flannel pants and saw his true chest which she only saw a couple times before against her chest. He had no nipples or a bellybutton but there's not a lot muscle there was some. He chuckled and got off of her. Gir hopped onto his back because he going to his and Zim's room to change. Gaz was awestricken by what _her _best friend just did to her and made a fool out of her. She pouted ten next ten minutes, she was there. From upstairs there was a scream. She rolled her eyes. Gir were up with Jim to just get a laugh from him like he did with her. Two Irken were running down the steps. Gaz smirked and put her foot out onto the coffee table and tripping the running Irken and she thought '_Revenge is sweet'_. Zim stopped and started laughing who was wearing red hoodie with a purple T-shirt along with navy blue cargo shorts. Jim wasn't wearing the flannel pants but black T-shirt with yellow letter and a picture of a stick figure playing videogames saying _No Now I'm Busy_ with red sleeves along that dark green cargo shorts with the watch on his left wrist but still green though. He got up saw Gaz still angry about what happen a few minutes ago. Zim was about to ask but decided against it when Gaz growled at Jim was one of the things she did do to all three guys along with the threatening them.

"If you ever to do that again, I will be to rip off your crotch myself." He gulped down hard and nodded.

"Now, I definitely don't ask." They watch TV which Jim and Gaz were good for the time being after a few minutes after the Gir attack. The four-eyes, Dib was awake by the little insane robot.

"Morning, Guys." Dib who was dress up in blue everything greeted taking the seat by his sister on the couch. The hours passed so it was about twelve as Zim looked over his head to see the clock. The two SIR units were in the kitchen making something that Gir said that was a surprise. SyFy didn't want to help but Gir use him as a guard as the four teenagers wouldn't come to the kitchen.

"Come on, Gir why can't I guess."

"No guessy guess Jimmy you to goody at it. Plus it's a surprise." He started giggling to Jim's impatience and he groan at it.

"Oh come on Gir why not?" When he said that his antennae twitched as he heard a knock at the door well everyone did heard it. He walked over pushing the watch turning his disguise on. Zim did put his disguise on his wig and contacts in case. The disguise Irken checked though the peak hole saw Torque with someone unconscious. He told SyFy to hide and kept Gir in the kitchen. The teen opened the door to see his football player friend.

"Hey Torque what's bring you here?"

"I need to your help."

"For what" Jim questioned

"This purple eyed green thing and a robot" He showed him the unconscious 'purple eyed green thing' with the robot. The creature had a purple invader shirt which goes down and splits in two to her mid-legs, black pants and boots with three figured gloves.

"A purple eyed Irken" Jim muttered "Tak?"

"What was that?"

"Jimmy, who's at the door?" Gaz was walking up to door still in her sleepwear and went wide-eyed as the blush from earlier came back. She hid behind Jim. Torque called, "Hey Gaz"

"Torque!"

"Jimmy I need you to look at them, I kind of hit them over the head. Why, you're best person I know that can do that. Plus you wouldn't think I'm nuts." Torque pulled the 'green thing' into House One and that's when Gaz were up to get dress. The unconscious Irken was helped onto the couch by Zim and Dib. Jim looked over her if he could see anything wrong with her. Torque was back out the door not wanting for the 'green thing' to attack him for what he did. Jim rolled his eyes to the football player. Zim and Jim called their 'little' brothers out of the kitchen. They came out of kitchen with milkshakes which had three chocolate, one strawberry, and two vanillas. SyFy, Jim and Gir loved chocolate milkshakes. Zim and Gaz favored vanilla. Dib is the strawberry man. Yes, Gir didn't make a mess of making the milkshakes. If the Irken was Tak and the robot was Mimi, then they had an extra person in the house another female.

* * *

Jim pushed the button on his watch and his disguise vanished. Zim took this as their secret was safe. The Irken 'playing doctor' took hold of Tak's wrist to see if she had a pulse she'll be fine. **(Okay, maybe Irkens don't have pulse or maybe they do just go with me, here.)** Jim remembered what Torque about being afraid and attack her. So, he started to put her sitting position and sat on the couch to check her antennae and head for a bruise and he saw one it was on the top of her head away from her antennae. It was a good thing that he didn't hit her antennae because that would do a big toll to her hearing. He told Dib to get a first aid contain. Gaz entered the living room again with purple and black hoodie with black cargo pants and the skull pendant around her neck. Saw her friend being really gentle as he always is. She smiled at this as she always did smile when he was gentle to anyone and he knew that. He always this polite, mature, and friendly even gentle person about that all people take for granted. Dib come back gave the 'working' Irken the first aid contain and started to rap Tak's head with the bandages so she could heal.

Gaz asked Zim to go get whatever tools Jim brought along on the trip. He basically saluted their 'evil queen'. She shirked at this and knew that he was just playing with her as the three did. Jim took a look at the broken SIR unit known as Mimi. He had a feeling that she could use a touch from Jim's hands. From what he was told by Zim that Mimi didn't talk like Gir as he was making plans to make her talk. Zim gave the tools that were in Jim's bag to Gaz and she walked over to the Irken now on the floor by the coffee table looking over Mimi as Dib was watching Tak for when something went to a different route for the group of friends. Jim didn't see Gaz come back he mind was on something else and she noticed that. She nudged him a little than he broke his trance looking inside Mimi's head. Gaz put the bag of tools onto the table and he nodded like thanks but her eyes said _I didn't Zim did but I thought of it_. He laughed quietly and smiled.

Jim started with the broken SIR Unit and each of them took their milkshake but Jim didn't he told Gir could have it. Gir started squealing. To several Irkens building SIR Units was art but as to the art it was complex. Zim knew that. Gaz was playing her GS5 with newest version of the Vampire Piggy Slayer. SyFy was showing Gir some of their other disguises which Jim made them to fit their personalities. Gir would have bright colors to go with his hyper and insane personality. As for SyFy, he's the one to keep to himself like his first friend, very knowledgeable so there are his glasses. And his favorite color was green. They both had some that were purple or red which you all know was Irken colors. The crimson eyed Irken was watching TV with the oldest of the group, Dib. The green eyed one was working with Mimi and he was making this complex machinery which can make a SIR Unit talk to you. Then when he was finished he put it into her head and closed the lid. The red-eyed SIR Unit opened her eyes and looked to the Irken which was just working on her. Gir and SyFy run to Jim which made him fall to the ground.

"Morning Mimi" He said smiling.

"Wait you know my name." She gasped. "When did I start talking?"

"Right now, the clip I put into you was very advanced Irken tech. So I started with what a voice you would have and there you have it."

"Don't bore her to death, Dr. Tech." Gaz teased without looking up to her Irken techie and he glared at her. She smirked.

"Okay, so you are Dr. Tech. Nice to meet you."

"No, that's not my name. The name's Jim or you could call me Jimmy. I prefer Jimmy if you don't mind."

"Okay Jimmy" Mimi giggled at his modesty.

"Oh, you got her running. Cool" Zim said looking from his spot on the floor.

"Zim" "Yup" "Gaz" "Yeah" "Dib" He nodded.

"Where's Tak?" She saw Jim put his finger to his mouth to silence her and pointed towards the couch where Tak was sleeping soundly. Mimi sighed in relief. Gir and SyFy got help up onto the table by Jim.

"Remember me Mimi." Gir asked

"Gir was it."

"You remember me and you might not know him. His name's SyFy."

"Just Sy" He broke in.

"Like Robot like Master"

"Yeah" SyFy and Jim said looking at each other. Their friends started snickering because that was so true. SyFy was the most known for being just like Jim with the knowledge, the personality, and the sense of humor which Jim only shows. Jim starting watching the TV show with Zim and Dib and every few minutes he would look back to Mimi who watching her master unconscious to wake up and Dib saw this about his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder and Jim jumped. He saw in Dib's ember eyes had concern in them. He smiled, "Dib's it's alright I'm fine but I can't help feel sorry for her."

"Yeah but doesn't mean you have to look like you're going to kill yourself because of it."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do suicide you know me I'm not that stupid for it." They heard a groan of pain from behind them and saw Tak trying to raise her body by herself then Zim jumped helped her up to sitting position. She was scared as hell of this former invader.

"Hey do not worry they are going to hurt you." Mimi explained and Tak's eyes went wide.

"Mimi you just talked. How? "

"Him," Pointing to Jim and he waved.

"Tak you better laid down." He advised

"First how did I get here? Second how did you have Mimi talk? Third how do you know my name?"

"Tak do you remember me, if not it's Dib."

"Yeah, I remember you, Zim, and the evil ass bitch."

"Thanks for compliment." Gaz said evil grin

"My name's Jim. Just refer to me as Jimmy." As Jim sat on the coffee table, "I install a chip into her as I did do to my SIR Unit, SyFy. You got here because our friend gave you hit on the head."

"Jimmy you have green eyes."

"Yeah" His cheeks went to a darker green.

"I never saw an Irken with green eyes before."

"I haven't either until I meet him." Zim said

"What's with green eyes?" Gaz broke the three Irkens conservation.

"Gaz, it's really rare to have another color than red eyes on Irk. The rarest color …"

"-is green. Yes, I have the rarest color eyes." Jim shot. "Can we please stop talking about it?"

The others saw that it made him was flustered about the conservation. The green eyed Irken press the button on the watch to put the disguise on and walked to the door before that he got the keys off the counter and slammed it shut. The four teenagers were looking at each other and Tak broke the silence, "Is Jimmy going to be okay?"

"He will be alright after a few hours or so." Dib said

"Just let him be he's a real ass when he's like this." Gaz rolled her eyes,

"Especially to you, Gaz"

"What's does that mean always, Zim?" She put her hands to her hips and glared at him.

"You did start the whole conservation about Irkens eyes."

"You're the one who respond to my question. You idiot"

"Guys just stop when you two are ahead."

* * *

A couple hours later which was five in the afternoon, Gaz went to the kitchen to get a soda. She saw a difference to Tak then before she was tall around her height and the look on her brother's face was entertaining with his tongue out watching Tak stretching. The Zim-ster was just shaking his head at his best friend's feelings. But Zim did have to admit that she was hot. '_Nice rack, good size hips, and shit she's hot._' Zim thought. Gir was talking with Mimi and SyFy and they all went on a tour for Mimi which Gir was showing her the house because he thought it would be fun. SyFy went with because he knew that his insane friend was going to do something stupid.

Gaz thought to go see if Jim was done with being mad so she went out to find him but didn't take her key with her because she knew he had his. Outside at the beach was the disguise Irken watching the ocean coming and going away from shore with his legs in his chest with his arms on top of his knees. He heard ahem and turned his head to see the blond who wanted him from the start of freshman year behind him. '_Great, more drama_' He thought angrily.

"Hey hot-tie"

"Oh hi Jessica" She put her arms around his neck which was easy to tell that she was flirting with him.

"Oh don't be like that." Jessica pressed her breasts against his back. He froze and sighed. His cheeks were to a light red shade. "What ya doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, I waiting for you" He was bored just decided to put some charm in. He was snickering on the inside. She flushed to a dark red.

"Oh ready to ditch the Goth yet for me." And there a thing she been thinking after seeing the act of the two years old yesterday wondered about their relationship. Let go of his neck and going along his chest feeling him. '_Damn I want him in bed so bad now_.'

"For your info, me and Gaz aren't in a relationship." He said annoyed.

"Oh really but you and her are rumored to be fuck buddies."

"What" She let go of him as he grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Yeah and I wonder if you and her having a secret relationship."

"Hell No, Me and him would ever do that." A voice said demonic angrily. Jim's eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

"If you tell me you believe that you're even a dumber blond than I thought." The blond started off running. And the demonic girl started to chase her but the disguised Irken stopped her and told her to knock it off. "Why can't I, did you hear what she said what we didn't do?"

"I did Gaz but it doesn't mean its right. Rumors are every powerful things whoever told her that might be jealous of us and wanted us to be angry like you were just now." Jim explained by the time blond was way gone.

"But if I ever see that slutty whore on you. I promise you I'll kill her off got it."

"Gaz, that's not right. Don't say things that you wouldn't do in the first place"

"You shut the hell up. She was just feeling you all over now and what you're saying is that you like it." The Goth said thinking about how this Irken's choice of words because it might be his last ones. He sighed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about and that's not what I said, right. I just said you shouldn't be that hard on her. That's all."

"You and that 'nice guy' act, what's that all about?" She questioned.

"You know what; I had a bad childhood unlike you. Remember I'm from another planet that chooses their leaders by their height if you have forgotten." He shouted and turned his back to her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, Jimmy about being it up." '_He does the nice guy act to just be different maybe he's right like always she only ask a question was personal. It was a rumor and if a person would ask him if he was another planet would be more personal._' "Please Jimmy just listen to me. You knew I was a loner before me, you, Zim and Dib started hanging out and that I wasn't really anyone as a friend. If I met a good friend like you who actually changed me," She walked up behind him and hugged the Irken from behind.

"But you're still the some bitch from back then."

"Ha. Ha. Why can you always make something serious to a comical moment?"

"When I don't try" They both started laughing and walked to House One before Gaz hopped onto Jim's back and kissed him on his cheek. "Why are you on my back?"

"Because I'm tired and you have to carry me." She said a baby voice which he always thought that she was cute when she did it and he had to give in to his best friend's face. You can never go wrong with the puppy pout with the adorable eyes to Jim's point of view. He always guessing that Gir saw her how to get their Jimmy to do something he didn't want to do. She might Gaz Membrane, the demonic girl and could even make a grown man cried but she was just being herself. Unlike what she projected to other, she did care deeply for her good friends, Zim and Jim as well as the SIR Units as she might want to throw the two Irkens along with her brother into a volcano and watch with popcorn. She laughed at the thought. The sun was setting and the light fade. Gaz had a thought. She reached to her friend's watch and he went wide-eyed. Jim partially tore it out of her hand. She whispered into in his ear, "No one's around. So don't be a baby." He just turned his head in defeat and she pressed the center of the watch. The Irken's human features fade to green tone skin, three claws hands, straight antennae, and big green eyes.

"That's better"

"Why"

"Between you and me, I like your alien face much better than the human look." He blushed with his green skin a little darker. She giggled. They got to the House One to find to the lights out. Jim looked over to the Goth and he opened the door slowly and saw a grey flash grab onto his head. So he saw it was a SIR Unit guessing on the little insane one. He was right it was Gir. "Hiya Jimmy." "Gir, why are the lights out?" "We were watching movies." "Oh." "Hiya Gazzy." He grabbed Gaz's hoodie to go to her and she chuckled at the little robot. "Why izzy don't cha have ya disguisy on Jimmy?"

"I blame her." Pointing at Gaz and she gasped at this.

"Me. I didn't press the button" She said innocently and walked into the house with Gir.

The undisguised Irken rolled his eyes and muttered, "This going to be a long night." As he enter the house and closing the door and saw the ocean from the window all the pressure went away. He sat by the evil demonic friend of his.


	6. We All Scream For Ice Cream

**A/N: Hey, Aaron here. I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen V. does. Jim and SyFy are my OCs. It's Gaz POV during this chapter. Here's sneak peak of the next one. This and the other is the two different days but different narrator like Gaz is this one and Jim is the next one. Okay the first part of this is just what pop into my head so go with it.**

I was walking up the stairs hearing moaning and screaming. Two names being screamed out. I would hear one which was clear to tell it was _Jessica_. The other one was harder to hear of the loudest tone. It was probably Jeremy something like that. I saw a door had a crack to see my best friend with the untrustworthy whore with him in bed. My jaw dropped and I was about to scream or run but I was frozen in shock and I bit my lip holding in the scream. He was still in his human disguise. I started to think if she knew the one in bed was an alien from the planet Irk not an Earthling at all. Or is she thinking he's Zim's cousin because of his 'tongue disorder'. My frustrations were off when I heard her moan out, _Oh Jimmy_. That damn alien. His 'ears' twitched. He turned his head to the crack of the door staring at me from his position. His alien tongue licked his human lips. He opened the door and Jessica could see me and I gasped. "So Gaz you want to join us in your human's ritual." He asked. What an asshole. He's fucking the chick that wanted him so badly and he's now naked with her and asking if I want to join. I tried not to looked down and his finger under my chin to make me look into the lustful green eyes of his. He lean his head to my neck and lustful lick to it.

"Come on, Gazzy you want have a little fun." I couldn't figure out what this bastard wanted. I screamed. Then sat up and saw my _Jimmy_ in the same shirt as yesterday and flannel pants.

"Gaz, are you alright." A concern Jimmy was seating at my hip with one arm at the back of the couch. I didn't see lustful eyes but concern ones. Oh it just a bad dream it was all a bad dream. I know Jimmy better than that he wouldn't to have sex with that bitch. I saw it was only me and him in the living room. I saw the time on the clock which 530. I asked Jimmy where is the others. He told me that they are sleeping and he was working on disguises for Mimi with other watch he created for her. I wonder where the SIR Units were and he answer they are sleeping in his bed. He added Tak was sleeping in my bed as I crash on his shoulder during the several movies we watch and it was midnight by the time they all turn in and that he wake up at 330. So he's been up for two hours working. Jimmy's always like this he might an asshole when comes to his emotions. But I have to admit he's pretty nice guy to do things for others than doing them just pass the time. I wonder how much soda was in the fridge and asked Jimmy if he wanted one. His answer just a simple nod of the head. I always take that as a 'yes'. I walked into the kitchen to get two sodas before I opened the door I saw a picture by look of it. It was made by Gir. In it with Gir was Jimmy, me, Zim, Dib, Tak, Mimi, and Sy were in it and the title was _My Family_. I chuckled at it. More like a disfigured family with two humans, three Irkens, and three robots.

I got the sodas and saw from the counter that Jimmy had goggles on and surprise to see the fire alarm didn't go off. I saw several different chips which he was working for two hours now. Why wouldn't he already have several different ones? I walked back to couch and put the Poop Colas onto the table. Even remembering the years that went by after Zim was told by his leaders that he's mission to take over the Earth was phony and he didn't go to skool at least three days and after the three days coming to skool with a depressed face. Dib rant about Zim having an evil plan to me and I always thought it was stupid of him being a motor mouth. I didn't think he was going to do anything but we're in middle skool and at least he been on Earth four years didn't try any attempts to destroy the Earth after that. I went up to him ask him if he was okay. Yeah, I know what you're thinking that definitely not Gaz Membrane. Would you do that instead of hearing Dib's mouth go on and on without stopping. It was our second year, six grade in middle skool when I talked to Zim who did still talked in third person but it changed when this other Irken come to Earth to seek Zim. He was the same age not his little brother no it was Jimmy.

He wanted to see Zim again as they were best friends as smeets. Play, ate and slept together. They both went their own ways in the Irken Empire. Jimmy went to be a scientist with an intelligence mind. Zim wanted to be the greatest invader ever. Dib saw this new kid which was hard to see him as an Invader. Jimmy and Zim were Invaders in Impounding Doom I as Jimmy was maker of the robots Zim used and Zim destroy building on his own planet. We all hang out one day at the mall. Dib and Zim begin to be friends in seventh and I got to know Jimmy and that's why we're inseparable and can think what's the other is. No one have plan on that to happen. Jimmy and me are the best of friend like our idiots. I haven't got that much trouble with him but when it comes to that he wouldn't say anything when he thinking and you can get lost in his eyes. I mean that you can just look into his eyes because people say the eyes are the gateway to heart with his eyes they change with what mood his in. I heard someone called my name and next thing I know he's right next to me. Like I told you what his eyes do and I slapped him because he scared the fuck out of me.

"You know you didn't have to do that." He made a face with rubbing the cheek I smacked. I smirked and found the remote for the TV. I turned it on. It was news on but I always hated the news when it was on this blond which Dib was head over heels for. I thought she was a bitch and he always said he wanted her. I always rolled my eyes and replied, "Out of your league." I heard Jimmy said bored. I giggled because he's like this when the news is on 'With stupid people that think they're hot stuff' the comment he gave about it. I heard light footsteps guessing it was one of the SIR Units. It was. It was a sleepy Gir.

"Mornin' Gazzy, Mornin' Jimmy" Gir said sleepily.

"Morning little buddy." Jimmy greeted back and Gir climb onto the couch with my help and sat on my lap. I also heard more little footsteps and Jimmy and I turned our heads to see SyFy and Mimi blinking a few times. I nudged the Irken in the back. He jumped. I gestured to the chips and he hit himself in the forehead.

"Hey Mimi, put this on." Kneeling down to the female SIR Unit with a watch in his hand and she gave him a look. Before nodding

"Jimmy, you didn't." "I did" Sy and his bickering were more like brothers than they play as. We all decided to go to the beach today for Gir to finish his castle and he decided that he would have Tak and Mimi in the picture as well as the others and I. Jimmy told Mimi pushed middle button. She did and disguise look like ten years old like Gir's and Sy's disguise. Mimi had blue long hair in two ponytails. Brown eyes, red skirt, and purple hoodie. Wow. I mean Wow. Jimmy always tried to make Sy and Gir look like himself and Zim. Sy looks like younger version of himself just with glasses. Gir looks like younger brother of Zim which is surprisingly that he didn't put the 'green skin' disease. Mimi looks liked Tak but with longer hair.

"Wow, you created this Jimmy." Mimi asked and he nodded. "You have a good imagination." He smiled and come back to sit next to me. Mimi pressed the center of the watch to her SIR Unit form. Sy and she went to the front of coffee table to sit on the floor and Gir was napping on my lap. Jimmy glanced up to the clock and it read 630. Gir wake up several minutes after to make waffles and Jimmy told him not to make a mess. The insane SIR Unit respond with 'I know I know' tone of voice which when Dib and I went over to their 'house' once Gir was making waffles and that Jimmy and Zim were cover with batter. Dib and I couldn't stop laughing at the Irkens. Where Gir was running around them happily not knowing what he have done and screaming waffles over and over again which for him that's normal. It come around seven when Zim almost come trembling down but he got his footing back. Jimmy and I were laughing hard it caused his Squeedly Spooch and my stomach was hurting. Zim glare at us. We were on the stools at the counter watching Gir. Zim groaned. He walked over to me and Jimmy Boy. That's one of my nicknames for him and several others he can't stand. I love torture haven't you figure that out yet. Zim sat right next to me. He started mumble something but I couldn't catch it but Jimmy started snickering as if I was missing something. So I ask Jimmy, what he heard.

"No wander you couldn't. Zim wasn't speaking English. He was speaking Irken." My eyes widen. "What he said would be like Shit, or Crap in English."

"Oh, why is he speaking it always."

"He always does it when Gir is making waffles which we both can stand but Zim doesn't like waffles that much." I nodded. More footsteps it was Tak and Dib. Each of them rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and said their good mornings. Jimmy asked Tak if she still was able to change into the human form she had. She shook her head. We took her bandages off before we started to eat the waffles for breakfast. He did do a good job with bruise and it wasn't the darker green color like yesterday. Tak sat by Jimmy and Dib sat right next to her. The Irken on the right of me was still mumbling in Irken as well. He started to eat with all of us and he wasn't mumbling with the waffles in his mouth. I couldn't help but see in the counter of my eye to see Mimi trying the clips Jimmy made her. I nudged my best friend in his arm and he turned his head when he was drinking as orange juice. "Hmmm" I jerked my head to where Mimi was. He nodded. I still wonder if he worked on them as just for Mimi or for Tak as well as I saw another watch the table. It wasn't his because he was wearing it. We all finish our breakfast made by the blue-eyed SIR Unit. We decided we could go the beach now then at noon like we plan. The guys changed in Zim's and Jimmy's room and Tak and I were to mine and Dib's. I packed an extra swimsuit which was a one piece. It was purple and black straps. Me and Tak changed and Tak had something on her wrist which was the same watch Jimmy had made for her. She press the button and she look like the same person when we were ten but taller. The short purple hair parted in the middle.

I heard yelling guessing it was Gir being chase by the two Irkens. Tak and I both put some shirts and shorts on then stepped out of the bedroom. To see Gir with Zim's contacts and wig as well as Jimmy's watch.

"Gir just give them their stuff back." I yelled. His eyes changed to red as he was in his disguise already. He saluted and gave the Irkens' their stuff back. Jimmy put the watch on press the middle of it. He had his green hair. Zim was putting his contacts in as he already put the wig on. Dib was at the door with Sy and Mimi in their disguises. I saw Tak blush at who didn't know. It was probably was Jimmy. I'm not thinking Zim or Dib.

"Alright, let's go to the beach." Jimmy announced and I smacked on the back of the head then he hold the part of his head I hit. "You know this means war, Gazzy." I smirked and nodded. I walked pass him with Tak behind. I got my keys off of the table where the telephone sat. We were off to the beach. Again. We got there and no one was there and Gir started to run to his still standing castle. Sy followed and Mimi in her purple swimsuit followed. Zim and Jimmy set up the towels. And went to go surfing with their collapsible surfboards which there were six of them made and both Irkens sat each one up for Gir which had pigs on it. Mine had skulls. Cool. I love Gothic things and Irken one and Irken two knew how much I like black. Sy's was just green. Zim's was purple and red. Figures. Jimmy's something I didn't except because he digital drew all of us me, himself, Zim, Gir, Sy, and Dib but Zim, himself, Sy, and Gir were in human disguises. Dib's had an alien on it. That he isn't obsessive about proving Zim and Jimmy are aliens but still is with the paranormal thing.

Dib, Zim, and Jimmy were surfing being their crazy selves. I had my iPhone and blackmail. I have to say Jimmy doesn't care but the other two idiots do. I started snickering when Dib fall off his. I got to admit that Jimmy and Zim know something about surfing. Tak was watching the three and SIR Units. About three hours later, we were still at the beach and me and Tak were tanning and the three idiots were helping Gir, Mimi, and Sy with the sandcastle. For right now and from Jimmy's smarts it was about seven feet high and five feet wide now. We have no idea how tall Gir wants it but Gir isn't building onto the seven feet because Jimmy told him if it goes any higher it would fall and end with his castle. The Irken did put sound affects so the little robot could understand. Gir got permission from his big 'brother' to take off the disguise so he could design the inside and Zim nodded in agreement. Around thirty minutes after that the blond cheerleader and green haired "game expert" were on the beach. Don't ask me why and the slut and a dumbass are here. I still don't know what Jimmy's scared of but I'm scared. Yes I'M SCARED for Jimmy. The thought always come to him and stay there and never goes away. "Hey Gazzy" Gir yelled for me and ran over me and glomp me. I gasped. Sat up and saw this amazing sandcastle. My jaw dropped and Gir pushed it back in place, "If ya kept yours mouth like that flies would get ya." in his sweet tone. I smiled at the disguise SIR Unit. I got iPhone and Tak, she was amazed as me. This little SIR Unit which was disguise as a ten years old made this, impressive, original, and tallest sandcastle I've ever saw. A guy walked by and gaze over me. I rolled my eyes and pretend to flirt and I winked. He blushed. I walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"Would do me a little favor for me?"

"What would that be, sweetheart?"

"Take a picture for me." I use the puppy dog face Gir showed me to use on Jimmy Boy. It works on anyone even if you have a body like mine you can get anything for teenage boys.

"Alright, babe" I told him that he had to stand anywhere where you can see the entire castle with the eight of us in it. The three ten years old were on the sand. Zim was in the middle. I was left as was Jimmy. Tak was right as was Dib. We put our arms over each other shoulders. Jimmy whispered into my ear, "Is does your doing?" I just gave him the evil smile. He shook his head. The guy I charmed put thumb to signal he had the castle in full view and we all smiled and the flash went off. After the flash, I ran towards the guy which was from our skool. He smiled as peck him on the cheek. I saw Zim's and Dib's jaw drop. Jimmy just rolled his eyes with arms crossed. It's pretty much him saying without saying a word, Over-board. They haven't figure out why I don't have a boyfriend yet. Here's some info for ya, Zim has a crush on me which he thinks that I haven't notice. Dib's overprotective. Jimmy would careless. They all know I flirt to get my way. I ran back to them. Gir ran up to me asking if he could see the picture and I showed him the picture of us. He was giggling and started for the ocean Sy and Mimi following as if he was a leader or something. Gir can't swim not because he's a robot but he had arm floats.

The other green teen and the blond come over to "chat". "Hey guys." Iggins casual said. "Hey _Jimmy_." The blond with flirt eyes to Jimmy and he was nervous laugh and smiled. Stupid Jessica grabbed onto his arm. He jumped. I started evil laughed. He glared to me which made me laugh louder. Iggins wasn't looking at me all the time. The freak looked towards Tak with a few glances.

"So what are ya guys doing here?" Jimmy asked avoid the slut's flirting going on. "Oh you know same shit different day." The dumbass said looking towards me. I wanted to hit him so bad. Give him a few broken bones, a black eye, and probably a very painful kick to groin. The green haired boy and purple ponytails girl come back to us. Sy sat on Jimmy's lap which he was Indians' style. Mimi sat by Tak and put her head onto her shoulder. They both exhausted. Gir, his full of energy self skip to Zim and glomp him from behind. We all laughed except for Jessica and Iggins. If they don't think it's funny, what's wrong with them? Gir would do that to anyone or anything for that matter especially his pigs and teddy bears. The blue-eyed ten years old eyes went bright than usual. He started hitting Zim which was because he wanted something. As the other disguise Irken asking him what he wanted. Gir pointed to an ice-cream truck which this robot loved anything sweet. The four guys went to get ice-cream as the two younger brothers enjoy piggyback rides on their brothers which they knew what I like and ask what Tak, Mimi, and Jessica. Tak said she never really tasted ice-cream. Mimi nodded to this. Jessica and Iggins jaw dropped. I wished I could take a picture of that.

(**With The Girls**)

The boys were getting the ice-cream, me, Jessica, and Tak as well as Mimi who didn't talk much.

"So Tak when were in our skool?" Jessica asked.

"No I go to a boarding skool."

The blond slut nodded, "How long have you been friends with my _Jimmy_?"

"I just met him which Zim I've known for a long time."

"They're her cousins, slut." My angry really showed.

"Oh Goth, tell me who are the younger two."

"Jimmy's and Zim's little brother, Gir and Sy."

"And Mimi's Tak's little sister."

"Oh you figure it out by yourself didn't ya, whore."

Tak and Mimi were just watching us arguing and I was about pounce on the slut. Tak was holding me back. I just growled and cross my arms over my chest. Just stared at the blond which I was take her blue eyes and eat them.

(**With The Boys**)

"So guys what's the hot girl by my _Gaz _name?"

"Her name's Takky." Gir said happily on Zim's back.

"No her name's Tak. Gir just calls her Takky." Jimmy informed.

"She's cute." Dib went wide eyed and jaw dropped. Zim and Jimmy started to snicker at their four eyed friend. They both knew Dib had a crush on Tak when he started talking to her. Dib did get a cat called Tak the first. Iggins finished his thought, "Also nice rack." Jimmy and Zim started break out in laughter. Gir got off of Zim's back ran to the ice-cream truck. Sy followed Gir so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Mister, what you got for ice-cream?" Gir said happily. He adored ice-cream like tacos.

"We got vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry waffle cones or bowls. Sugar cone, and cake cones." The guy answered. "For flavors there's strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, Superman, cookie dough, chocolate chip, Neapolitan, Cheese Cake." He paused. "What ya little buddy?"

"Zimmy can I get two scoops."

"Sure, we all can. Me and Jimmy's sweet." "Awesome. I want Superman and Chocolate in a chocolate waffle cones." "Gotcha" The dude finish gave the ice-cream to Gir. "Thank You" Gir said sweetly. "I will get the same." "Hooray, me and Sy get the same. Hooray." The man got gave the waffle cone with the same thing Gir got.

"I'm guessing Gaz would like a Neapolitan with Superman in a strawberry waffle cone and I'll get two Neapolitan with regular waffle cone." Dib told dude to get.

"Party pooper" Gir said to as the guy got mine and Dib's ice cream. Iggins order for him and Jessica, he got chocolate chip and chocolate and Jessica got Cheese Cake with strawberry both in flavor waffle cones, chocolate and strawberry. Zim ordered Neapolitan and Cookie Dough with a chocolate waffle cone. They order for Tak and Mimi just two scoops of Neapolitan with chocolate flavored waffle cone.

"I'll get two scoops of Cookie Dough with a chocolate waffle cone." Jimmy finished with the ice cream the total was twenty bucks. Jimmy gave the money and saw more teens coming to get the frozen sweet. The guys walked back to us laughing and joking. Iggins did keep stare at Jimmy as he laughed. Still figuring out what's his weakness. If Iggins can't figure it for you guys it starts with F….

Like I was saying I wanted rip the slut's eyes out and eat them. That all changed in emotion when I saw an ice cream cone in front of my face after it. I looked up to his face. He had a smile on it. I smiled at him took the cone. Jimmy sat next to me. On blonde's face was red of angry. I love when I got her blood pumping. That's when I know that's brain of her is working. The blond grabbed the cone from "videogame expect" and got walked away with him. I smiled again evil.

"Here ya go, Mimi" Gir gave Mimi's her ice cream which Tak got her ice cream from Dib. Tak's and Mimi's face light up.

"It's good."

"Yes, it is"

"So guys what are we going to do tomorrow as Gir's sandcastle is done." Jimmy said admiring the sandcastle another bite the cookie dough ice cream.

"Let's see." Dib grabbed the book bag and opened it for the book that told you what places were around. "How about the mall"

"We could get some new clothes for Tak while we'll there." Gaz chip in. Tak nodded.

"Dibby, is there a game roomy."

"Let's see." Dib look for an arcade in the mall and nodded. "Yes." Gir happily ran around and then fall onto my lap dead tired. Went to sleep. I started to ruffle with his black hair. He's so cute when he's sleeping with or without the disguise. We all finished our cones which we packed after and headed to the house. To sleep.


	7. The Flyer

**A/N: in this chapter like I said last one, this is after they get back to the house and at the mall so Jim's POV which is my one of OCs include SyFy shorten to Sy. Jhonen V. owns Invader Zim don't tell me otherwise. With that, enjoy. Chapter 7: The Flyer.**

Alright, we got back and died tried well the SIR Units were. Gaz carry Gir in the disguise, Sy got a piggyback ride by me, and Mimi was carried by her 'sister'. Gaz and I put Sy and Gir into room where Zim and Jim share in the house. Mimi was put Gaz's bed with her permission but she didn't really mind it. Tak carried Mimi to Dib's and Gaz's room. The five of us watched TV until the SIR Unit woke up as we all wanted to go sleep and the stupidest day on the beach. Jessica came to flirt with me followed by her minion, Iggins. Gaz, Tak and I pressed the middle of each of the robots watches to put them back to robot form. Somehow it wasn't Gir stay asleep which he fall asleep on Zim's lap. We all went to bed at midnight but I've got the couch which Gir slept on me which something I don't mind. He does it at our 'house' all the time. Now, that me and Zim been here on the earth we could sleep like humans in bed as we been doing on this trip. Tak's in my bed. Not like that I would let sleep on the couch with Gir. Gaz was in her bed. I closed my eyes and felt somebody shake me to open them again which was Gir that shook me.

"Jimmy, can you telly me a story?"

"What type of story would you like?"

"Cowboys and Indians," Gir stated. "I want us to be them. How about me, you, Masta, Takky, Mimi and Sy to Indians as we are from a different planet and turned to cowboy; you and Masta are more human than when you come here and Gazzy and Dibby are cowboys." He squealed and I silence the robot from squealing. Put one of my claw fingers to my mouth.

"Alright, I'm bad at stories remember." I modestly told the robot.

"No yous good at stories, Jimmy." I know what you're thinking but I'm good at telling stories which that's what I do if I forgot about my homework with Gaz telling me what's for homework. Like her, I'm just play videogames at home when I don't know what's for homework. Gaz, Zim or Dib would tell me. But I'm pretty good in remembering Calculus homework because we get it at the end of the period.

"Okay, Gir ready." He cuddled with his piggy. And nodded to signal that he was ready, "_A long time ago, two Irkens, Jimmy and Zim were traveling to a town which their good friends Ms. Gaz Membrane, who perform as a dancer as well as waitressed at the saloon and her brother, served and bartended, Dib Membrane lived. Along with the Irkens were their robot companions, name SyFy which was shorten to Sy for his preference and also a hyperactive and insane one named Gir. During their ride to town to visit their friends with other Irkens which was native to the land, Professor Membrane, the father of Gaz and Dib was the scientist that was out of the town which the two Irkens with SyFy and Gir riding behind them. They pulled the rains on the horses, Gir and SyFy got off first then the two Irkens were getting off after the horses. Gir pulled out two carrots and feed the horses as a sweet. _

"_Howdy, Professor what's ya up to?" Jimmy asked the graying scythe haired scientist._

"_Making gold my dear boy"_

"_So, have you figured out that yet?" Zim asked him._

"_No but I am almost there as in name of 'real science'. I'll figure that out." He strike a pose as he said 'real science'. The Irkens sweat drop and said they goodbyes to their friends' dad. They got the rains of the horses and pulled them to the saloon. They tried their horses to the poles by the drinking hole. The two robots ran into the saloon to find Gaz before her next performance._"

"Jimmy, what are you and Masta, me and Sy wearing?"

"Well, have you seen the western movies right?" The robot nodded. "Remember what the cowboys wore were brown vest with some kind of long sleeve shirt under the vest with a cowboy hats."

"Why we aren't in disguise, the professor doesn't believe Dibby that yours aliens."

I explained to the robot that's it's just a story. He nodded again and hugged the newest piggy of his collection. "Can I finish the story?"

"Yup"

"Where was I?" I remembered Zim and I were about to enter the saloon. "_Zim and Jimmy entered from push open doors. The scythe haired guy waved to them. The evil witch, Jessica who was called the Ms. You-take-me-out-and-get-something-from-it was looking dreamily at the older Irken. The two walked up to the bar and order some drinks. The blond walked put to the two mostly because of her crush on Jimmy. As both of them had their backs to their friend and Jimmy sighed knowing what's going to happen,_" I heard faint snoring and figure that Gir was asleep. "Maybe another time," I mess with the SIR Unit's antenna until I felt my eyes closing. I fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Jimmy wake up." I whined. I turned over on my stomach and open my eyes to see videogame vixen in front of me. I gave a small smile. She hit me with a pillow. I caught it threw it back. Gaz caught it and tossed it onto the couch. I got up and walked past her.

"Very nice, _Gazlene_," I patted her back.

"Oh shut up, _James_." She replied pushing me a little. I do go with the James if she says it but the teachers do called me it as well. What she has told me, Jim is short for James which I don't mind if she calls me that. I shrug and she grinned. I saw Gaz was in black tight pants which were hugging her figure, a purple tank top with a monster saying, _don't worry I only eat smart_ _people_ over it was a black jet color jacket with her skull pendant. Zim was in ripped blue jeans, black _Escape the Fate _hoodie, and messing with the wig to get it a messy style. Dib was wearing _Full-Metal Alchemist _tee as well as black pants. Tak was wearing something of Gaz's which a black skirt with purple long sleeve. I could see that they were eating breakfast made by the little insane SIR Unit. I smiled and climbed the stairs to get dress because we are going to the mall to get some clothes for Tak but Gaz wasn't the girly at doing shopping as she shopped at Hot Topic which she worked as well as me. I put on a black T-shirt with red sleeves with the shirt said, _you scare me… but in a good way… an insane clown with a chainsaw type of way_. We all had breakfast and we called a cab to drive us. Gaz didn't want to go shopping but she and Tak separated to go to Hot Topic with Mimi. Gir decide we guys should go play at the arcade. I shook my head. As my idiotic friends, Zim and Dib chased after the disguise SIR Unit. Sy just looked at me like asking do you or I. I told him to go and I'll catch up with the girls. We ran our different ways.

I did sneak behind Mimi and pick her up onto my shoulders. She was like _so this is what a mall is_ to _whoa, whoa, _as well as giggling. The two older girls just saw me. Gaz looked away rolling her eyes. Tak was amused. "You know Jimmy your more annoying than my brother and Zim." I nodded. "But Gaz he's way cuter than either of them" Tak added but Gaz looked as she was gagging. "Thanks Tak for the comment but I've got to many girls already to going into battle for me." I said modesty. That's true they all would go into battle to just get to me.

"Oh, they would be that stupid just for you." Again Tak was still amused. The two girls went into Hot Topic to find some awesome clothes for Tak and Mimi and I went and looked around. Mimi was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. "So Jimmy, how do make these chips like I mean-." I cut her off. "The ideas are from this store as there is couple around the city but Gaz and I worked at the one in the mall." The disguise ten years old nodded. I put her down. We both looked around. I didn't see the other two but guessing they were in the changing rooms. Both Mimi and I decided to go get a snack. We got popcorn and two drinks. Yes, they were selling popcorn in the morning. We sat down in front of the shop. Waited about ten minutes and saw Gaz and Tak walking out with four or five bags of clothes.

"Let me guess Gaz you spent all of your money." She growled. I chuckled.

"You can shut up for ten minutes and when you see me you just have speak up." She exclaimed as I nodded and smiled evilly. I look at Tak with took a spit-take; she wasn't in the clothes from this morning more like tight black pants with her hair in a small ponytail. "Hey, stop the goo goo eyes, Jimbo." Gaz playfully punched me in the left arm. We heard a loud thump. The girls and I turned our heads and saw Zim and Dib on the ground. Gir giggling at his large headed friend and master. Sy was just being Sy shaking his head. "We all here, what you guys want to do?"

I shrugged. Sy was helping my idiotic friends off the floor. Tak was just wide-eyed of Dib's and Zim's impressions of her outfit. This 'out of blue' girl come up to me with a flirtatious smile, "Oh you're cute. Here's a flyer." I took the flyer with nothing in mind but I just play it with "oh, she's stupid" smile on. I didn't feel like to see what she was handing out but saw a few more teenagers get the flyer. I looked at it and in my own zone but broke by Ms. I-hate-the-world's voice. "Jimmy what's it about?" Referring to the flyer I looked at it and it read, _Friday Night 6pm to 6 am. Party Come for All. Awesome Music, Several Genres mostly Hardcore Metal and Rock, 203 Jacobson Ave._

"A party; what do ya think Gir? Party animal" I asked

"Party, Party where? Jimmy where?" He asked

"203 Jacobson Ave."

"Not that far from the ocean or the house." Dib answered which he did regain his voice. We stayed there all-day played at the arcade, looked around. Had a great time, we got back the house around nine. Mostly we all crush on the couch which wasn't too bad. Dib and Gaz went to their room and Zim and Tak went mine and Zim's room which I didn't cared about the couch which was comfortable. Gir got his piggy and crush with me. Mimi and Sy got one of the chairs. I closed my eyes slowly and I saw the SIR Units my eyes closed slowly as well.

**A/N: Alright short but sweet. Tak got new clothes and there's party at the place. This week is going to be fun. Only two chapters left. **


	8. Party's Tonight and Secrets are Out

**A/N: Elo, Aaron ****here****. ****Jhonen V. owns Invader Zim means everything from Zim to Gir's hyper side. Not Jim or Sy in anyways. All of the songs will be told in the chapter and at the end too.  
Sorry about the wait. Alright here's chapter 8: Party's Tonight and Secrets are Out.**

**

* * *

**Unlike the rest of his group were in their assign beds having a joyous rest. This Irken wasn't having a good night at all. The three SIR Units were sleeping soundly. Jim wasn't getting any sleep as he was tossing and turning out through the night as this was going through his head.

_**Flashback**_

_After his first two years living on Earth, Jim was in the lab of the underground base which wasn't a surprise there. He was usually up by his thoughts and other than making different inventions for GIR or SyFy even himself or Zim. Or he would just think but one night would become maddest for this Irken. The computer told that there was a transmission from Irk and Jim's antennas peck up with curious. His mind betting it wasn't a Tallest or anything. Probably wrong transmission or something like that. After the two years, he been there he grew a few inches which he was about 5 foot 1._

"_Ok, open transmission." The green-eyed Irken went wide-eyed. It was the purple-eyed tallest._

"_Hey Jimmy, somehow I knew you were up." Purple gave out a toothy smile._

"_Hi Purple" Jim didn't have a clue why Purple was calling without Red next to him. He wondered if this had something to do with him having to go back to Irk. What would his friends think? Jim shook his head about the thought. He never really saw either of the tallest smiled. Yeah, only learning that his best friend was sent to a planet which was a myth but Zim was living here. Zim and Jim are defective but Jim has a brain to help but Zim didn't really think much as when his mind was on something it would stay there but when the tallest called about his mission being a reason to just send him away. Purple was up to something and Jim felt it._

"_So how Earth?" Purple broke Jim's thoughts_

"_Fine How Irk?" _

"_Same Old Same Old" Purple hesitated _

"_You're lying" "No, I'm not" "You're Not"_

"_Fine"_

"_What's with the transmission?"_

"_Wanted to tell you something" The purple-eyed Irken with the two fingered hands rubbing the back of his head._

"_What"_

"_That YouandIarerelated," Purple mumbled._

"_What"_

"_YouandIarerelated," Again mumbling and a cursed in Irken_

"_Huh."_

_Purple took a breath, "Jimmy, you're my brother" Jim went wide-eyed and jaw dropped action. A few differences between Purple and himself was their eyes and as well as their personalities. "You're lying." Purple shook his head. One thing about the Irken Empire is that there no weakness and knowing your family is weakness knowing your mother, father or even siblings. Some of them have bonds with good friends from being smeets together like Zim and Jim which is another weakness to their kind._

"_Sorry, but no, we have the same father but not same mothers our dad has red eyes." Purple explained. "So you are my half-brother." Jim gave a small smiled to his half-brother. "We got our eye colors from our-"_

"_-moms, I get it Purple so that's why you wouldn't let me called you tallest." He nodded. "So what's new Red still crabby?" He nodded again._

"_Guess what he related to-"_

"_-Zim" The purple shook his head. "No, Tak"_

"_That explains her hot temper. Is he her brother?" The taller Irken nodded. Then the screen went black and no signal. As well as an evil laugh with the screen coming back a little with version that another Irken joined Purple. The tallest with red colored eyes was being forced into the shoot on the monitor. "Jimmy there's no time stay put." Jim didn't know what was happening wanted to know._

"_Why, Red?" "No time." "Explain yourself." He shook his head. A laser shoot was heard and Jim fell out of his chair. The monitor was full screen now. Another alien was there. Not Irken. The alien smirked and Jim saw Purple and Red on the ground. They were alive but not conscious as he had a relieved sigh. _

"_Hello young Irken."_

"_Who are you?" Jim tried to stay confidence but he was shaking and couldn't stop. _

"_Nervous are we?" The alien smirked_

"_Don't make me repeat my question because I know you heard it."_

"_My name is unknown for now. But don't worry about them as you can see they are not died yet." Jim felt his words sent a cold chill down his back. Then the alien hold his laser to the screen and pulled the …._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jimmy wake up." A voice went through his head. He slowly open his green eyes and show it was dark and two purple orbs looking at him.

"Tak" Jim said in a crisp voice as he was breathing heavily. Like his other friends, he could see concern in Tak's eyes.

"Please don't tell me that you had the same exact nightmare. I just had." Jim slowly nodded. Zim and Tak knew about this happening because Jim told Zim and Red and Purple contacted Tak. Each of them is the very target of this alien who did destruction at their home planet but good for them he does not know where they are. The only two that didn't know about this was their two human friends.

"Let's go check Zim."

"He's alright. He isn't having it."

"Because he didn't see it at all" Jim pulled his legs to his chest as people that use that as handicap in situation but for Jim it was his thinking phase with his arm on top of his knees. "Should we tell Gaz and Dib?"

"Probably but it isn't time."

"Isn't time for what, Tak?" A voice came from the stairs but Jim knew it to well. "Well, either of you going to me or my brother can't know what?"

"Gaz, it's something you don't need to concern yourself with yet." Jim calmly said

"Why not, Jimmy you tell me and Dib everything and Tak and Zim only know. Why?"

"Because they're part of it, Gaz"

"Jimmy. Gaz. Stop this." Tak commanded.

"No." Gaz and Jim respond with angry in their eyes. Tak just shook her head as the two best friends just argue. Jim wasn't telling Gaz about the dreams he, Tak, and Zim been having about their home planet, Irk. This happened a few years but Irk is updating the three from the accident. Red and Purple been healing from the attack but they both fine. Tak was just watching the two yelling at each other.

'_Should we? Or Should we not?_' Tak thought arguing with herself.

"I'm sorry, Gaz. But I can't tell you." Jim turned on the TV and Gir woke up with the shouting.

"Why not, Jimmy? We're the best of friends why not?" Gaz said while Gir just stare at the two.

"Gazzy! Jimmy, Masta, and Takky is having bady dreams." Gir yelled

"Gir" Tak and Jim exclaimed and Gaz was just wide-eyed. The green-eyed Irken took a look at the clock and it read 5:00.

"So this is what you guys were hiding?" Both nodded to the question. '_So what is going happen to them?_' Gaz thought.

The three stayed up with Gir and soon the other SIR Units awoke. Gaz was still thinking about the dreams the Irkens been having. The questions kept popping into her head without a second thought about one. The green-eyed alien looked towards her and saw curiousness in his purple-haired human friend. "Go ahead, ask." The human girl looked at her alien friend. She knew that he knew how she thought and when she did he saw it in that very moment.

"So tell me Jimmy what truly happen?" Gaz asked simply. Jim repeated what happened in his dream.

Later, exactly five in the afternoon with an hour to go until the party they got an invitation to. Everyone got dressed for the party. Gaz was in her skinny jeans and purple tank top with a skull imprinted on it as well as the black jacket to Nikes. Add to that was her skull pendant. Jim was in his black cargo shorts with Vans. Black shirt with red sleeves and his controller watch. And to add was a blue and black striped unzipped jacket hoodie. Like Gaz, Tak was in black skinny jeans with red tank top; blue jacket on top of that with converses. Dib's and Zim's jaws went for a vacation to the floor. Zim was wearing a red shirt with a purple Irken symbol on it and unzipped blue Vans jacket hoodie with his torn navy blue jeans and Vans like his '_cousin_'. Dib was in a blue collar shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. And a green vest to Vans.

"Dude, we're not going anything formal." Jim exclaimed.

"But you guys look like you're going to a riot or something."

"It's a party, Dib. And Jimmy's right it's not formal." Zim explained. The two girls were just watching the three argue. Well, Tak was but Gaz was playing her GS5 with Gir. Gir was watching the game master play which she would let him play the game also. Gir and other SIR Units were in costume. Gir had spiky black hair like Zim's wig is usually which Zim took the wig and mess it up. Gir had a red shirt with the words _Fang You Very Much! _With a little happy vampire and torn green cargo jeans. Like his master and his master's best friend, he had Vans but white ones. SyFy was wearing a similar to Gir's shirt but it was red but the wording was _I Love Science_. For the _love _part was an atom. Over that was a puffy orange vest and had red cargo jeans. Like, his robot companion he had white Vans too. Mimi was in a mini skirt with skinny jeans under it. A purple shirt plus purple and red converses like her master. Mini had her blue hair in two ponytails just like the first time she put it on. Each of them had their certain watch on their wrist.

"Alright, how we get going." Dib said didn't want his friends to state their options.

Tak and Mimi were walking and talking to each other about what they thought what a party was really. Gaz had her nose in her GS5 and Gir and SyFy were in the front well Gir was there to lead as like always SyFy was there to keep an eye on Gir for the crew. Dib was just staring off into space looking at the female Irken. Jim and Zim were just talking about what the music would be like.

A couple minutes later, the crew found the party house which wasn't a house really more like a warehouse. The random girl from the day before, Jim realized before he was even next to her with flirtatious smile to him. '_I hate it when they are like that_.' He thought. "Oh you're the cute guy from yesterday." Jim smiled weakly. She let the group of eight in but gave Gaz and Tak evil glares when they walked pass her. Zim was looking around the room and saw something that would make someone pee their jeans. Another green-haired gamer was there with his mistress, the blond cheerleader were coming to the group. Gaz just rolled her eyes as she put her GS5 into her friend's 'backpack'.

"Hey guys." Jessica said casually but mostly taking glances towards the older Irken. He swallowed hard. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing to you, whore." Gaz exclaimed but the green-haired Irken was holding her back.

"Oh _Gazzy_, are you jealous? My _Jimmy _would take me not you."

Gir couldn't take it much more from blond playing with his _Gazzy_. But Zim stopped the ten years old disguised robot. Jim stepped up and whispered into Gaz's ear, "Calm down, you know she trying get to you." She nodded. "Don't worry. She never is going to get me." He paused in thought. "Maybe, my heart is for someone else." Gaz went bugged eye at her friend's words. She turned to face with the expression _WHO? _Jim chuckled and a toothy grin of smugness, "It's a secret." The cheerleader stood asking herself why he was the only one who's not in to her. And again like usual she went stomping off. Iggins just wanted to have fun with the time left of the trip knowing what Jessica wasn't going to get her _Jimmy_. He had an idea that he wouldn't get his _Gaz_.

"You know, Jimmy. I'm very envious of you." He said and walked away and left the Irken clueless about what he meant.

The DJ was already for the event was going to take place. He was doing a few scratches before announcing, "Hey ya people. The name's DJ Johnny. The first song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams for all of you guys whose dreams didn't come true. Song is by Green Day." The music started.

_I walk a lonely road  
the only one that I have ever known  
don't know where it goes  
but its home to me and I walk alone_

Zim and Dib went girl hunting. And the three SIR Units went to dance. A blond come up to Tak asked her to dance. She unexpected anyone would dance with her. Tak just smiled sweetly and nodded. The alien and human were left. Zim was searching as well as Dib but they found two girls from their skool: Gretchen and Zita.

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a-_

The green-haired gamer asked Gaz if she wanted dance with him. She took a look at her friend and saw _Go Ahead_ from his false green eyes. With he wasn't like Dib or Zim because he didn't need to go hunting. But he was happy his friends were having a great time. The dark spiked haired boy was starting a dance battle with a guy twice his size as well as a teenager and he laugh to himself. Gir been to any party mostly raves and once he went to a birthday party well to Dib's birthday.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone  
Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Ohh_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Ohh_

Jim wasn't really a party animal like Gir or even Gaz. Usually the man…wait… alien behind the scenes. But the same girl that gave him the flyer for this bash was the same to ask him to dance. He gladly expected that with "I would like that." She dragged him though the dance floor. The girl went partially where Gir, SyFy, and Mimi were. SyFy and Mimi were in the crowd around Gir and the teenager as they cheered the little robot on.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

"What's your name?" Jim casually asked going with the flow of the song.

"Danielle. But my friends called me, Dani." She replied "Is there a name to that cute face?"

"Name's Jimmy" He said without a second thought.

"So, what are you and your friends doing here?" Danielle asked, "My friends and I never saw you guys before."

"We're on school trip with teachers which aren't in their right mind what we're doing." She nodded.

_Read between the lines  
What's f-ed up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a—_

Gaz was dancing with Iggins but he wasn't in the tempo. He tried to catch up with her in the tempo but he didn't have beat or never danced before. She wondered what Jim was doing but knew he was dancing with someone. The demonic gamer looked towards a group which she shook her head knowing that Gir had something to do with it. In the group, it was the teenager's turn to show his best. Gir was clapping for him it's not a contest to Gir. It's more like a game. Dancing was a fun game to Gir.

"Where the hell did he learn?" "How old is this kid?"

"I'm ten." Gir squealed. SyFy just shook his head and pushed his glasses up adjusting them back to the top of his nose.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

Jim and Danielle stopped dancing and watched Gir like a lot of people. DJ Johnny felt like an announcer with the microphone in his hand. "What's your name, kid?" "Gir" "Yours" "Devin" Jim chuckled at his little friend still in joy doing something that he lived. Danielle gave a look _what's so funny?_ He saw that and responded, "He's my little '_cousin_'." She nodded.

"Alright, Devin and Gir had been going with head to head dance battle for awhile" DJ Johnny said. Then he saw SyFy and Mimi watching their friend. DJ Johnny walked up to the DJ stand put the headphones to an ear started to scratch a bit. The teenager was sore all over with Gir's help. He wasn't stopping with his skills like walking on his hands and doing a lot of acrobatics. Mimi saw her master clapping for Gir so she started to.

_'Till then I walk alone  
Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Ohh_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh-Ohh_

_I walk alone I walk a—_

Gaz found Jim with Danielle then her lips went to an evil grin as Jim's back facing towards her. She walked very slowly to him then jumped onto his back. He gasped when she did that and kissed him on the cheek. Jim rolled his eyes. Danielle just giggled and playfully smiled. "Who's this? Your girlfriend" Jim felt his face heat up. He hated it when people said that Gaz was his girlfriend because it wasn't true or would ever be. The purple haired teen just did a jaw drop. Jim saw her face turned a darker red than when he plays with her head. She started to growl, "Why you?"

"Gaz, calm down" Jim push her a little before she could kill Danielle.

_I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk a-_

Gaz finally got over what Danielle said. The guy that Gir's was dance battling was looking like zombie with the ten years old just dancing around him. Devin's friends helped him up and Jim and the others saw that he was exhausted. Gir was just jumping for joy not because he won. He wasn't happy because he won but he had fun. Then he turned his head towards his older _'cousin'_ and ran to him as well as jumped into his arms. "Gir, get off of me." "No" Danielle, Mimi, and Gaz giggled at the two and SyFy just shook his head.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone_

With that the first song of the party was over. But more to come and over an hour went by playing songs from Nickelback, Korn, Three Days Grace, some old school rock n roll like Elvis Presley and The Beetles. The Irkens and the humans were tired so they went to get some Poop Cola. Gir happily skipped to them with his green eyed and haired friend and blue headed with ponytails girl followed. They were tired from the dancing that they did. Jim, Gir, SyFy and Mimi were sucking on Suck Monkeys. Zim and Dib were having a contest to see them who can chug the most Poop Cola without passing out. Tak and Danielle were talking about why Danielle and her friends created the party were throwing. Gaz was just in her little world as the Vampire Piggy Hunter killing Vampire Piggies.

"Hey Dani" A voice come their way.

"Oh, hey Jon" She replied to the guy. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the band _The Beetles_ on it. And black jeans, sneakers also a choker; they just looked at him. His hairstyle was a red Mohawk. And the guy that follow by an African American. He was wearing leather jacket with black shirt under the jacket. And add a pair of skinny jeans. With a blond dude who ask Tak to dance just wearing a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Oh you guys. Meet Jon, Vince and Jake." The introductions were short and sweet. Jon asked Gaz to dance but she declined it because she was too tired. A couple more songs came from _Runaway _to _Leader of Men _to some Korn.

"Hey you want to dance?" Gaz looked up to the voice. She knew he went to dance by she didn't know why.

'_What the hell?_' Not recognizing the beat of her heart. She felt this when he looked at her. Every time was different. His concern eyes. His playful personality. His inhumanity. Several years and hadn't figure out why she felt that each time when looking into his eyes. "Sure Jimmy"

"It's time to Burn It to the Ground which isn't literally. By the band, Nickelback" DJ Johnny announced and started the music.

_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

Her breath wasn't right at all like it was just got taken for her and nodded to him. He took her hand and led her. His smile was certain. She went with the tempo and put her arms around his neck. Zim and Dib were watching this scene unfold. Dib was just smiling like an idiot at the two as he knew about his sister's crush since ever maybe because sneaking into her room reading her online dairy.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

She left it open on the day in Freshman Year. In grave detail, the event of her was saved by her best friend which somewhat had a crush on like Zim had for her. He saved her from being raped by same jocks using reserve psychology on them. Jim didn't know that his purple haired vixen friend had a crush on him still clueless as ever.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

Gaz looked into the eyes of the Irken. She knew something about Jim which wouldn't mind but the other him was another story which she never figured out why he's here. Hadn't a good childhood been one of the things but Zim was the other one. Knowing he had mind that no one could match. She got lost in his eyes again and shook the thought.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

"Hey what's wrong, Gaz?" Jim got a confused _huh_ from his friend. He chuckled.

"What's so funny, Jimmy?"

"You, you know that." Gaz shook her head. And playfully hit her friend in his arm.

"Ow. That hurts." Jim said sarcastically and was smiling like a fool. She rolled her eyes and always with that personality she came to love.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out_

She glared at him with her ember eyes. He just stared into them. '_Why is she so beautiful when she does that?'_ He had his hands on her hips. But Gaz didn't mind. '_Why is he so different from the others? They would just grab my ass, right now._' They stood like that for seconds by to them it felt longer. Zim and Dib were watching them before Tak asked Dib to dance. He said sure. Zim was just watching still seeing that the sexual tension been doing something about their feelings mostly for Gaz.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

Gaz's arms were around Jim's neck. Pulling him closer and his eyes bugged out recognizing what she was doing. Apart from his lips an inch or two. She saw in the corner of her eye the blond turning a dark red in angry and smirked. '_Just a little further, Gaz_' she thought and closed her eyes closing moving her lips closer to his lips.

"Gaz, what are hmm?" Jim couldn't finish with his best friend kissed him. His face light up like a Christmas tree.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

"What was that Jimmy?" Jim was speechless. His best friend was kissing him. He had confusion on his face. "I love you, Jimmy." Jim knew that like a sibling love but in her eyes they looked different at him. More flirtatious than friendship and he looked more confused than happy about his friend's feelings. "What's wrong?" she asked.

'_What's wrong, my best friend in the universe just kissed me. It felt good.'_ He couldn't take his thoughts off of the kiss. Now he surprised both himself and her with another kiss. And Jim broke it and lean into to her ear, "You know one thing." He paused and she nodded. He chuckled and finish his thought, "You're the one who took my heart. I love you, Gaz." She blushed. All you could see that Jessica was going to kill Gaz at that every moment and Iggins wasn't going to do anything because he asked Gaz during their dance who she liked.

_**Flashback**_

"_You want to dance?" Iggins asked. Gaz replied with an unsure looking towards Jim, "Sure." The music was in the middle._

"_Gaz, can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you like Jimmy?" Gaz flushed. "Like you love him."_

"_Iggins, tell you the truth?" Iggins nodded. "I think I do."_

"_All I got to know." He took a minute thinking about his words, "I think he likes you too."_

"_Really but how?" "You relax when you see his smile. And vice versa happens with him." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Iggins just smiled at the two. The time was around midnight. Gir was passed out on a chair. SyFy and Mimi were watching their friend. The newest couple was still dancing. Dib was asked to dance with Tak. Zim was watching his best friend and his recent girlfriend dance away and the other pair of alien and human did too. The crowd died down. This was an unexpected week no one expected what would happen each of them didn't know that Gaz had a little crush on her best friend, Tak would come back into their lives, Gaz and Jim would be dating after the week's party was trough and Gir was just being himself the whole time. The little insane SIR Unit didn't have a thought that he was half of the situation. The way back to school was not that bad. Gaz and Jim sat together and Jim's head was on Gaz's shoulder. Tak and Dib were sitting across the couple watching every move. Zim was in front of his '_cousin_' and his girlfriend sitting by himself watching the landscape.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: That's happy ending don't you think but one more chapter. Well, an epilogue narrated by Jim. Next time on A Little Fun in the Sun,**

**Later**


	9. The Final Days of Our Hi Skool Doom

**A/N: Last Chapter of A Little Fun in the Sun. The entire chapter is in Jim's POV about his and his friends' final days of hi skool. Disclaimer: Jhonen V owns IZ. I own SyFy and Jim. Alright, now here's the Final Days of Our Hi Skool Doom. **

* * *

The trip back wasn't horrible. I slept most of the way. Gaz and I are dating now. Who knew? Oh right, Dib and Tak are dating as well. We got back to skool faster than the way there. The final days are in this order; grad pictures, prom, seniors banquet and finally graduation. From being a smartass as my girlfriend calls me, I've already have a ton of colleges wanting me to go their college but I don't really know yet. Gaz has plans to go to the Skool of the Art Institute of Chicago. And the knuckleheads have thoughts to go to Penn State Eberly College of Science for both to get Science degrees then get a job to work with Professor Membrane. Dib would probably be the next line for the title of his father. Professor Dib Membrane. That has a good ring to it. Tak would go to same college as Gaz because of her interest in Earth's art.

I would probably go to somewhere in Chicago to be close to Gaz. If I would choose now what I would do, it would be write about our different adventures like Zim's accidently finds a planet which was a myth but now is known to planet Irk as Earth. Or about us trying to fit in as we are humans? Or … wait I'm getting off subject. So Gaz and I are still hanging out with our group but we aren't like to go with all romantic on our relationship but Dib and Tak are a different story. You would vomit if you hear what they say to each other and I do not want to repeat. We all are in lunch now, at our usual table. After the trip, Jessica never came up to flirt with me. We all are going to prom but we all plan to go on Saturday to choose our dress of that evening.

"What are you planning to wear?" "Are you going to prom? Can you go with me?" "The mighty Zim will get a date to this prom," are some of what people are talking about. My friend is again up to no good.

"Zim, you're talking in third person again."

"Jimmy, don't you dare start that." Zim is babbles on about it. I roll my eyes. The only one that doesn't have a girlfriend is Zim. But he's going to prom no doubt. I felt a pair of lips to my cheek somehow my head turn by itself to her lips. It was a quick one to say bye and to head off to the next class I have. Gaz went to study with Tak and Dib and left Zim and me to go to our study session. An idiotic smile came to my lips. Everyone is talking about prom, graduation, and their plans to college are. I just sleep during this period.

"So, Jim, how's it going?" Torque says while moving towards me and Zim.

"Not much but same shit different day." He chuckles to himself.

"That's cool." Torque is looks like an idiot now. "So you and Gaz are dating now?" I answer a harsh _yea_ and the roll of my eyes. Does everyone know it by now?

Skool was going faster than another day especially today, Friday. We all walk to Zim's and my '_house'_. Play a few videogames and our plans on what we are to do tomorrow at the mall, Gretchen, Zita, Gaz and Tak were going to get dresses for the prom which is next Friday. And we guys were going to get some suits. Saturday come and gone real fast with all of us got just got what we needed. That week pass by fast without hesitation everyone was psych for Friday. Zim and I were going car pool with our dates which are Gaz well duh and Zita. Zim was in a black shirt and blue blazer combo for his suit. Zita was in a blue dress with no straps. We both knew that Tak was dress in purple theme. Everything purple her dress her shoes and everything basically. We're going to Gaz's place right now. I can't wait to see what my girlfriend was wearing. Here's something that scared me about Dib's outfit for tonight, it was all blue theme I think my '_cousin_' convince her boyfriend to wear a theme too. I walk up to the Membrane's door and knock. I heard the door open with Professor Membrane there. I saw the eyes that would look like he is going to kill me.

"So, Jimmy you are taking Gaz to prom." I nod. "Good job my boy." I'm getting pat on the back by my girlfriend's dad which guides me through the door. "Gaz, your boyfriend is here."

He calls her from down where he and I were in the foray. And to see the most beautiful thing I've ever lay my eyes on. I mean she's gorgeous. That's probably the reason why I love her. I smile. Respond the same looking towards me. She had a spider necklace. A black and purple dress was hugging her figure as well as a little go to her feet. Black flats. Her long purple hair down with a black rose in her hair. Simply burns you but she starts to turn a little pink because of my gaze towards her. She took a good look at me too which didn't bother me. I was wearing a regular suit with a red shirt and black blazer and slacks. As well as a black tie. And dress shoes. I never want anything like this before. She was walk towards us and the Professor walk to his lab. With an embraced and lips touch mine with arms around my neck. My body get the best of me which it deepen our little _hello _kiss with my hand held her hips. Soon to be a lustful make out session but it broke with an impatient honk of the horn on Zim's part; we both chuckle at him.

"You look beautiful." She blushes even more and I open the door for her.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself."

I held my arm out to her, "Shall we?" She grab onto my offer arm.

"We shall," she smile. I led her to our rental limousine. Open the door for her again for the door of the limousine. She giggles. Dib and Zim and their dates are already inside. The limo starts up and drove to skool. It a quick ride and Gaz and I were the first out. Hand in hand we walk to the doors. She put her head onto my shoulder. She mutters the words _I love you_. I mutter the same and kiss her on her head. Most of the seniors are here. Jessica and her boyfriend, the quarterback of the skool's football team with Torque and his crew and all of the others seniors on the trip.

"Hey guys, welcome to the 2010 senior prom. The first song is by Linkin Park: Leave out All the Rest." The DJ said

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming

"You want to dance?" "Sure, Jimmy." Gaz took my hand led me to the dance floor. Put her arms around my neck and her head lay on my chest. We start to go into the tempo of the song. Tak and Dib and Jessica and her boyfriend are one the dance floor now. I felt Gaz's smile against my chest which made me smile.

I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

I moved my hands from her hips and to around her waist. She jumps. I chuckle. She hit me in the arm very playfully. "Having fun are we?" "What do you think?" I shook my head. She's my girlfriend and still with her "dry" sense of humor which I always love about her.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me

Just breathe in and out and let the place disappear. Just us two. Her and me. Gaz and I.

And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Time just didn't exist.

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I made  
I'm strong on the surface

Breathe in and breathe out

Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

Stay in the tempo.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me

Just the two of us. No one else. Just me and Gaz dancing in our realm. She smiles and I smile back. One of my hands goes through her hair. She giggles.

And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgotten of the prom. Our future guides us. The demonic teen was more like an innocent one. The dark princess and her alien love go to the tempo to the dance.

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

We pretend it's just the two of us no one else. Everyone has gone home. No one can stop us from to have a great time. Just the human princess and her alien lover dance the night away.

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

Breathe in and Breathe Out.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me

I feel her heart beat. I feel the romance in the air with the couples in the place. Everyone is having a good time. Gaz's hands are messing with my green hair of my disguise. It feels real. I moan because if you actually rub your hands through it you would feel my antennae which are small but is there. My 'ears' don't work but just for show. I hear from my antennae.

And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

My hand on her face strokes very softly. The same smile that I only get was on her face. Everything was different now. Gaz and I are dating and Tak and Dib are the same. Zim isn't really pissed about it and just a brunch of seniors having a good time tonight.

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

I lean into her and she did the same. Barely, we touch each other lips. Gaz felt someone push her but I saw who it was which it was Zim, that dumbass. Our lips met. Both held each other, her hands still in my hair and my arms still around her. So I pick her up and she broke the kiss with a gasp. Then look into my eyes and start to kiss me again.

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

We broke the kiss to catch a breath. That was a fun prom. Gaz could agree with me. We took the Membrane siblings to home after we took Zita home. Monday is graduation day. Monday came fast. We all sat where our name was alphabetical order. I'm Valedictorian. Great, why? The people vote for me. Now I have to do a damn speech. Oh did I mention in front of a live audience.

"Thank you for that introduction. Principal Evens. Grads, faculty, family, and friends welcome to the class of 2010 graduation. I did have a speech but my _cousin's_ dog ate it."

The crowd are laughing because of Gir that stupid insane little robot ate it. I just told a story about me coming to the US from Canada. Yes people believe that shit. And now living with my _cousin's _family. I did have ten minutes but what I did talk about was hi skool life with meeting some unique people especially a strange female gamer and a glasses wearing paranormal kid.

"Thank you, and congrats graduates."

Each person got up to get their diploma and when it was over. The gowns were blue for the girls and red for the guys. The Membrane family and the Irk family well me, Tak and Zim, went to expensive restaurant. And everything end up on a good note. Maybe somehow it might be good time as we were seniors. Now starting as freshman in college, maybe more Irkens might come but I highly doubt it.

"Hey Jimmy. Are you done yet?" "Come on, Daddy!"A voices called out.

"Almost!"

It did turn out for the better. Only two words I have to say are _**The End.**_

**

* * *

A/N: Time to end the story of A Little Fun in the Sun. Final Days of Our Hi Skool Doom is a classy chapter name isn't it.**


End file.
